The Masked Blogger
by ForgottenPlanet
Summary: Would you believe me.. If I told you I was a spy? Yes? Well, don't worry I'm not. I'm just your everyday nerd. You know.. The ones with the glasses, baggy clothes and determination to have a clean record. But there's one thing I am. I'm a blogger. The masked blogger. No one knows who I am, and I want it to stay that way. But not everything goes to plan.
1. Who's the Masked Blogger?

I glanced at the clock to my right, seeing it was only 5:36, I decided to post something up.

 _Hey Fairy Tail!_

 _Am I the only one who's feeling the warmth coming in? I can't wait for the summer holidays to start. Tomorrow, I'm going to wear a beaded bracelet. Not that creative.. But oh well. Hope to see you wearing them too!_

 _-Celest._

I refreshed my page to see 5 new comments already uploaded on the post. I read them in my head, noticing they were all there, just to inform me that they'll be wearing them too.

Oh, you might be confused. On my junior year, when I was 15, I started my website. It started out as a dare, but by the end of my Freshmen year, I had my whole grade reading it. Throughout, being a Sophomore, more people started to read, and before I knew it.. I suddenly had the whole school on the edge of their seats for me to upload a post.

I have 1,574 followers. Which, if you ask me... Is pretty impressive. Fairy Tail Academy has 1,672 students in total. Only 98 people difference.

The name of my website was StarryDreamer. Amazing.. I know. In my defense, I was 15 when I came up with that name.

I pushed my laptop aside and jumped onto the bed allowing the comfiness engulf me into a nap.

"Dinners ready!"

Or not. So much for having a nap. I sighed and got of the bed, responding with a "Coming!"

I saw my dad preparing the table and setting out all the delicious food. If you ask me, for two people, it's a bit too much.

When I was 7, my mum got a terrible illness that couldn't be cured. My father didn't turn all cold towards me, in fact, he did the opposite. Every month, he would have my get a check up with my doctor to check for any cancer or so.

My father owns a business of train lines, and transportation with super high-tech electronics. That's how I was able to make my own website.

Although he has a lot of work, he never fails to be there when I need him.

"Hey Dad." I chirped to him. He sent me a warm smile.

"How's my favorite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter." I scoffed.

"Which makes you my favorite."

"Dad, that doesn't- Never mind, what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, potato gratin, salad and bread rolls."

My mouth drooled at just the mention of food. I walked towards our table and allowed myself to dig in.

Best. Dad. Ever.

XOXOXOXO

I sat down on my bed, propping my laptop onto my lap. Huh, laptop.. Toplap.. It goes on top of your lap.. Toplap.. Laptop.. Was it always like that?

Anyways.. Dinner, as always, as always was amazing. Besides the fact I had to wash all of the dishes.. Which were a lot. I scrolled through my website and realized it already had more than 650 comments. I clicked the icon with a speech bubble which allowed me to see all of the comments. I flicked through them, stopping occasional to respond to some I found quite interesting.

Why can't we know your real identity?

Where would the fun in that be if I showed who I am? After 3 years of having this blog, I'd expect you to know I like mystery.

I posted a lot of things here. My drawings, my writing, food that I've made.. A lot. But my face was not one of them nor will ever be one of them.

Mainly because my school is the closest you'll get to a cliche. You have your nerds separated from our jocks and cheerleaders. We have our golden boy, bad boy, Queen B.. And the nerd that everyone (including other nerds) pick on.

I'm that girl. Though I don't enjoy all the punches and kicks I have literally thrown at my face, I like it that way.

After all, who'd suspect the bullied, shy, little girl to be the one who rules the school through the computer?

I turned my laptop off, and placed it away before hopping back onto my bed. I wrapped myself around the blanket to look like a burrito and allowed the sleep to take me to some faraway land, where everything I want is there.

XOXOXOXO

This is the way we go to school, go to school, go to school, this is the way we go to school. So early in the morning. This is the way we dress ourselves, dress ourselves dress ourselves, this is the way we dress ourselves so early in the-

I quickly turned off my alarm before the song progressed any further. I hate that song. The only reason I use it, is because it's so annoying, it can wake me up. I just naturally hate baby songs like that, even as a baby. My dad once told me, when I was three, Mary Had A Little Lamb was playing and I got so annoyed I broke the CD.

I look at the time on my phone, and just as I expected.

6:30am.

School for me started at 8:45 and finished at 3:30.

I stood up from my bed, unwrapping myself from the soft blankets and took a brisk shower.

Now, time to get ready!

I picked out an over sized sweater from my closet and some sweat pants to fit in with the nerdy look. Taking a hair tie I put my blonde hair into a messy bun and applied some random spray which made it look overly greasy. I chucked on my old pair of shoes, which were worn out and had the color fading away. Last but not least, the one thing which screamed nerd alert.. I put on my fake, black rimmed glassed

Wait, wait.. I nearly forgot. I opened my jewelry box and took out a beaded bracelet. My mum gave this jewelry box to my on my 7th birthday.. My last birthday with her.

I looked in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance. My face broke into a grin before I grabbed my backpack and headed out through my bedroom door.

I saw the clock to see it was already 7:15am.

My bus would leave in 5 minutes.. It takes me 5 minutes to get to my bus stop. I analyzed the situation in my head. The bus arrives at school at 7:40. My shift at the library is 7:45.

Realizing I would be late if I don't catch the bus, I speed through the door, disregarding the fact I haven't had my breakfast. I pass many houses and a barking dog, running the fastest I would have ever run in 10 years. I see the bus stop in view and let out a sigh of relief. I was about 7 houses away when the bus suddenly got faster, stopping hard by the bus station. All of the other kids quickly rushed in, as if they were being chased.

I locked eyes with the driver who just smirked down at me and drove off.

My feet pounding onto the pavement as I raced down the street. For every step I went, I was begging for air and a break. Sweat rolling down my face, as I didn't have enough energy to show the driver the finger.

"Wait! Wait for me!" I shouted and begged, yet fully knowing he wouldn't care to glance. The kids in the bus started laughing at me and singing their famous song.

 _"Its Lucifer, the horrible freak_

 _Look at her run, she's super weak_

 _Look at her, then look at us_

 _She will never catch the bus"_

One stupid kid made up the song, and now its apparently stuck to everyone.

Well, what another normal day. Yay for Lucy.

She started making her way to school, checking the clock every ten seconds, worried to death she may lose her job at the library. But what she thought started of as a normal day, was totally wrong.

A red Lamborghini that conveniently stopped beside me. I spared a glance before starting to walk again. The Lamborghini continued to drive and stop, drive and stop.

On about, the 5th time it stopped. I also stopped myself from walking and turned to the car.

"Anything I can help you with?"

The window rolled down, revealing the all to famous bad boy. Natsu Dragneel.

"Want a ride to school? Or do you wanna walk and be late?" He said, giving me mischievous grin.

This was definitely not a normal day..

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **Andddddd done! I hoped you guys liked it. And since this was the first chapter, I thought I shouldn't write too much. So instead I only wrote a few words. Tell me if you like it, next chapter will be longer.**

 **..Should I continue it? Also, I'm not making this like radio rebel, its been a few years since I've watched it too. And I also don't want to reqatch it, because I might realize they are quite similar and stop writing. But it's up to you.. Should I stop, or carry on?**


	2. The bad boy and Luigi

I didn't make a move to get into the car, instead I stared at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly went against the idea and closed it, making me look like some retarded fish.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He gave me a triumph smirk.

 _Stupid grassholes these days._

"It's rude to call someone who's offering you a ride an asshole, you know?"

 _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes you did, now are you going to get in or what?"

I slowly made my way, and opened the door revealing a luxurious interior. The seats were made out of black leather, it even had those censors and blind spots. It was amazing. I tried to hide my awe away from the man, as I casually hopped in.

"I'm Natsu." He said, starting out a light conversation. I allowed myself to study his appearance more. He wore normal jeans, a white V-neck T-shirt and a leather jacket. But there were two things that surprised me.

One: He has pink hair. Like, the cherry tree pink, around the same color as.. A pink flower. It looked so soft.. Anyways, in my school, a lot of people have odd colors for their hair. Such as green, purple and even mixtures making it look like a galaxy. But, they were all normally dyed. The only people I knew who didn't die theirs were Wendy, Levy and Juvia. They're all natural blue haired girls. But his hair, it was such an unusual color, yet it looked so natural. As if... As if it was his normal hair.

Two: He was wearing a scarf. now, just in case you guys have forgotten. It's summer. Yet he wore it around his neck, as if it was the latest trend.

The car suddenly jerked forward making me slam my head to the seat letting me now focus on what's happening. That's when realization was drawn.

We were speeding.

'Are you crazy?!" I yelled.

"Nope, just fun." He sent me a playful grin.

We were passing the school bus, as the students stared out of the window, admiring the passing car. I quickly ducked my head down, trying not to get seen.

"What are you doing?"

Shoot, I forgot he was here.

"Well you're driving me. The least I can do for you, is make sure you won't get socially murdered."

He scoffed, "get up. I don't give two fucks about what people think about me."

Yup, he was definitely the school's so called "Bad Boy." I lifted my head up, the people on the bus having a clear view. Even though we were in separate cars, the opened window made it clear for me to hear all of the rumors and whispers.

After passing the buss, we continued driving. Natsu would sometimes over speed which led to me yelling at him, and then he would just laugh at me. It was a fun car ride, but it was all over when we parked in the school.

I got off my seat, and for some reason, I felt quite sad the ride was over.

"Thanks for dropping me off by the way."

"No problem, I saw the way they were treating you. That bus driver should be fired."

Remembering I brought a slight pack of cookies for a snack, I got them out of my bag, and dropped them into his hands.

"Here, it's the least I can do. I made them, So sorry if they're not that nice."

"Thanks.. I still don't have your name."

"Lucy. My names Lucy."

"Well, thanks Lucy."

And with that he walked off, continuing with his every day life. Before I started heading my way towards the library, I quickly spun around and looked at his wrists. Surely enough there was a beaded bracelet dangling on his arm. I mentally smiled.

 _That went well._

But now, it's time for my shift at the library. I quickly scurried over, getting to the front desk.

XOXOXOXO

School went by pretty quick, and before I knew it.. It was lunch time.

Now, I don't hate lunch or anything. But, I'm specifically hungry today. Maybe it was because I gave my cookies to Natsu, which left me with no morning tea. I couldn't find any coins with me either. I usually keep them in my pockets. So it must have fell out while I was running to the bus.

I made sure that I finished my pop quiz early so I could get to lunch earlier. I have a solid reason. If I don't get there early, they come out.

Who's they you may ask?

The in-crowd.

The in-crowd is filled with a bunch of popular kids, who are too cool to be seen by anyone else, apart from the "in-crowd."

3 words I'd use to describe them?

Fake

Sadistic

Idiots

Whenever they spot me, it always ends up with me being dragged into the principle's office. Now, our principle is a very kind man, who I happen to know well. Since, our family was a a big investigator of this school, it normally ties up to no one getting the punishment.

But to those people, they don't enjoy me being safe from punishment. So what do I earn? A black medal that's on my eye.

I scanned today's menu and settled with Nachos. (Healthy, I know.)

The lunch lady looked at me and turned away in disgust. She shoved the tray towards me which caused some of the salsa to get onto my sweater.

"Oops, sorry." She snickered.

Stupid, little glitch.

"It's okay." I mumbled back, taking my tray up to where I normally sit. Which is the rooftop. It's not actually accessible, but when our principle heard about my problems. He gave me the key to the rooftop. Trusting me enough, I wouldn't put it into bad use. From that day, I now sit here.

The rooftop access allows me to see further into our city. Magnolia.

Mid-day or so, the traffic was as busy as ever. Cars honking, kids crossing.. But, that's what makes Magnolia a loving town.

I begin to eat. Well, I call it eating. You may call it, stuffing food into your mouth.

I quickly finished my food and looked at the school's massive clock. Indicating it was only 12:13. We have an hour of lunch. So 12:00 until 01:00. Normally, you might say it's fun. But for me, it's torture.

I just wander around the rooftop and try to keep myself company.

Sometimes, I bring a book up here with me-

 _Click_

I turned my head to face the door and saw the same face that drove me to school.

"Natsu?"

He looked up and locked eyes with mine, "yo, Luigi!"

"Who the well is Luigi?"

"You, duh." He walked to my direction and sat crossed leg facing me. "I thought it was a weird name too. Who names their baby girl Luigi?"

"No one! My name's not Luigi, it's Lucy."

"Po-Tae-Toe. Po-Ta-Toe." He shuffled in his spot, pulling out a burger that came out of no where. He handed it over to me.

"Thanks for the cookies, they were delicious. So I'm guessing you're hungry too?"

My stomach answered that question to him by growling before I could mutter a 'yes.' I instantly felt my face becoming red. "I take that as a yes."

I took the burger and started eating it. Cheeseburger, classic.

"Why aren't you in the cafeteria?" He asked, giving me a curious glance.

"Master gave me a spare key so I can eat here by myself. Otherwise, the in-crowd would get to me."

Realizing he made a mistake with that topic, he quickly changed it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

I tilted my head to the side, signalling 'what'd you forget.'

"Happy pun day!" He exclaimed even putting his hands up in the air to get the point across.

"That's a thing?"

"Of course!" He looked like a little kid waiting to open a Christmas present. "So, do you know why you can't hear the pterodactyl using the toilet?"

I shook my head, and carried on eating the burger. "Because the P is silent."

I stifled back a laugh and smiled instead. Though I admit that was a pretty good joke, it was him that made me smile.

Woah, wait. I just met him. Calm the hormones Lucy. Push the thoughts away.

"So, what do you like Natsu?"

He didn't need a second to think before quickly answering, "I like fighting with Gray or Gajeel. Heck, anyone in the club."

"Oh, you're in the fight club aren't you?" I'd forgotten that one piece of information. That's the main reason he's been classified: School's Bad Boy. For all of the smack he talks to the teachers, the lack of effort he brings to anything he does, and how he starts fight with anyone and everyone in his way.

"Oh, and I like to play with fire."

"Pyromaniac?"

He grinned, "I'll take that name any day.. What about you?"

I sighed dreamily, looking up to the day-light sky. "I like the stars. The constellations and the stories in them."

I looked back down and saw Natsu staring at me. "Is there something on my face?"

He quickly looked away, refusing to meet my eyes. That was weird, I swear I even saw him blush for a bit. Wow, infamous bad boy Natsu Dragneel blushing? Now that is a sight. For some reason, it made my stomach flutter with butterflies.

We continued to talk about the most random-est things. Like how we like our chicken cooked, our favorite colors, reviews on movies.. Just anything. You name it, and we probably talked about it.

I'd learnt he has a little sister and a brother. His favorite color is red. Oh, and that he has a total of 7 scars.

The bell rung, and I hadn't realized how long I have probably babbled on and on.

"Sorry for making you spend lunch at me."

His face frowned at my comment, "I was the one who chose to come here."

"Natsu Dragneel, the school's bad boy.. Has a sweet side?" I gasped, imitating a screeching, girly voice which made him flinch. I smiled, going back to my normal voice. "But really, I never expected you to be kind."

He smirked, "and I never expected you to judge."

"Touche."

We both walked our separate ways to our next classes. Today, was not like any other day. I decided to write about this on my blog. Not in full detail, but to give out hints of inspiration. Wait no, it'll be too risky.

My next class was creative writing. Which was one of my favorite subjects.

As always, I was the first person to come in, meaning, first person to chose a seat. I went to my normal space which was at the very back left corner. Right next to the window.

2 minutes went by as students finally started coming in, still loudly talking. I looked around, wrist to wrist, feeling rather pleasant that people decided to wear a beaded bracelet too.

Two girls sat in front of me. Diamond beaded bracelets and bikini-like clothes. They started talking but my ears didn't really perk up until I head my online name.

"...Celestia. Can you believe it?"

Okay, I know it's bad to eavesdrop and all, but they're technically talking so loud, I don't have a choice but to listen. Plus, they're talking about me, so I have every right to know.

"But Dan Straight and Celestia, it's a match made in heaven! No wonder Dan wants to find her."

Find me? As if! the only time he will spare his time to look at me, is to cheat on a test. And mind I add, half the time he gets the answers wrong anyways. The man's brain is the same size of a peanut. He was our school's golden boy. The one with "dashing looks to woo the ladies," quarter back of our football team and has a body to die for.

"Silence class!" A new voice appeared from the doorway. Revealing our teacher, Mira. Most teachers here like to go by their first names, as saying they're last names make them sound old. Mira was part of my 4 favorite teachers. She was always quite laid back, unless things go out of hand. Then she becomes Satin himself... But as a girl. And like, without the horns and the tail and the- You get my point.

"Alright, class. Since this is now you're second week of this semester, homework's coming." She said, which was followed by sighs and groans of refusal.

"Don't worry. In this hat, I've written topics on which you can agree and disagree to. All you need to do is write a 500 word or more-" She looks at a few people, including me. "- Report as to why you think that way. I expect them to be handed in on Thursday."

Mira started going around the class from the right to the left, students picking their topics. Since I was at the back left, I was the last person. I stretched my arm to grab a piece of paper, but was held back by Mira.

"Lucy, I have decided on your topic, myself."

My eyebrows furrowed together, "and why is that?"

She mocked hurt by placing her hand or her heart, "do you doubt my teaching?"

I quickly shook my head, disagreeing. She smiled and nodded before taking out a small ripped up piece of paper. Curious as to what's inside, I unfolded it open.

Social Status.

Social Status? That doesn't make sense. I sneaked a peak to the girl in front, her note saying: Uniforms or Own Style?.

There was no second option or a point to choose from. Just two mere words.

"Alright class, get to work." I heard our teacher say.

I reluctantly stood up from my seat walking to Mira.

"Mira, are you sure you gave me the right one? Mine only says two words..."

Her bangs hid her eyes, but I could see the devious smile she was holding, "nope. That's the right one."

I was so confused, "but.. What's it supposed to mean?"

She finally looked up, her eyes with a flame. "That's for you to figure out."

I walked back to my seat and I couldn't stop thinking about it. What did she mean?

For the whole lesson, I didn't do anything. I was washed away on my own thoughts. Well then, tonight will be a night filled with homework.

XOXOXOXO

School had gone by quickly, and now I was on my way home. Just walking, because the bus ditched me again.

Natsu wasn't here this time, I was assuming he has practice to go to.

XOXOXOXO

I sat against my bed head, with my laptop, once again, on my lap. When I came home, I didn't know what to write, so I posted up a note asking what should I do.

Which turned to be a big mistake. After 3 hours, I logged back on to find the comment section bombarded with demands. Scrolling down, surely enough they were all the same in one way.

 _Celestia, show us what you look like_

I calmed myself, thinking of a way to get out of this.. Get out..

That's it! Get out of my comfort zone. I rushed to my closet picking out a blue and white with some gold crop top, and matching shorts. I added keys to the side, trying to go for a unique look. I tied my hair into a ponytail, letting the strands do their own magic. I didn't bother with make up, and just put on an old pair of shoes.

Now for the last thing to do. I sneaked around our house, trying not to get noticed by my Dad as I headed upstairs.

When my Mum died, we took memories of her, and stored them into this storage room.

I searched through boxes and bags until a familiar galaxy mask poked out. I rushed to it, more eager than ever. It was just how I remembered it.

The middle was a galaxy, with white dots here and there representing stars. Meanwhile, the outside was brimmed with a shiny, metallic gold.

I took off, back to my room. I smiled so much, it was quite creepy. I set up my phone to face me.

I've always contemplated on whether I should, or shouldn't do this. Until the age of 12, I had taken dance lessons. But ever since, I hadn't danced in a while. So, I'm a little rusty.

I set the timer on my phone for the camera and pressed record. I'm thankful my room is quite big. I put the mask on, right before I heard the beep to signal the video has started recording.

I immediately started the dance off with a back flip. I let my hands carry themselves as I started to bust out different type of bust moves. Some were hip hop, country, salsa.. I was quite surprised that after all those years, I can still break down a few moves.

At around 3 minutes I stopped, panting heavily. I grabbed my phone and decided not to watch the video itself. I just quickly added a song and posted it online with a little description.

 _You said you wanted to know what I look like so there you go. -Celest_

All of the dancing tired me out, as I fell into the pillow with a groan.

Never Again.

XOXOXOXO

 **I'm so sorry for any mistakes, it's almost half past 3.. am. XD I hate dares. Guess who hasn't slept for two days! For some of you it may be a cake in the park, but I love to sleep. And luckily this challenge was set at 8am. So I'm 4 hours and 30 minutes away. SOMEONE HELP ME. School is going to be on the day after tomorrow. Wait not scratch that, today is tomorrow making the day after tomorrow tomorrow so tomorrow is today. If you didn't get it, don't worry because I did. Do the 3 Rs if you can.. I forgot what they are but you guys might know. Yup, I'm out. Visit my funeral, you're invited.**


	3. You're a cactus

That little stunt I did turned out to be the school's latest gossip. Well, they did see my hair and body for the first time, I wouldn't be surprised.

But Dan.. Oh dear Dan.. My locker was locker 145, while his was 146. When I came to school next morning, he had a stand all set up, handing out fliers asking who I was. From what I could see, he was asking the girls who were lined up if they were Celestia. By looking at their skin, body and hair.

I scoffed a little, seeing how many girls were there. Freshman, Senior, Junior and Sophomores were eagerly lining up awaiting for their turn.

"Nope, your tan. My love, Celestia, has beautiful skin like snow." He said towards a weeping girl. He sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand. I pushed past the line, much to the girl's protests, and ended up at the front.

He raised his eyebrow at me before laughing. "You?"

"You think, you're Celestia? Hate to break it to you, but you are nothing like her. She had soft blonde hair, yours is greasy and disgusting. Her skin is smooth, while yours is like a rock. Her body belongs to a model, yours belongs to a garbage truck. You really think you can be Celestia, Lucifer?"

His words stung, I admit. But they weren't bad enough to leave a mark or anything.

 _He needs a taste of his own medicine._

I couldn't keep my sarcastic mouth shut, "maybe that's why your dick is so small. You took 3 quarters of it and put it in your personality."

No one laughed, no one moved. It was all silent and they stared at me as if I was from a different planet. Dan looked offended, but quickly revived. "Oh please. Lucifer, you can't even do take in one inch."

The 'oohs' and 'ahhs' came in, "How would you know? You don't even have one inch."

Once again, pure silent. But a laughter boomed through the halls, I turned around seeing a small petite girl laughing her head off. I quickly noticed the blue hair, orange band across her head and the fact she was rather short. This girl was Levy McGarden. She had tears of laughter streaming down her eyes, "sorry, sorry." She said in between laughs. She suddenly stopped and a serious expression came along.

 _Bi-polar much?_

She stalked up to Dan, standing on her toes trying to level with him, but only came in contact with his neck.

"Get over your ego Dan, she just wants to get to her locker. So can you stop being.. Well, stop being you?"

"And I should take orders from you because?"

"Oh my fucking lord. I have met some pricks in my life, but you mister, are a damn cactus."

 _Comeback saved into my mind._

Dan rolled his eyes, "whatever. I'll continue this later on."

He started moving away as people murmured about us; The two girls who stood up to a senior.

When everyone was finally gone, Levy came over to me.

"Hey," she started. "You're Lucy right?"

 _Stalker alert._

I nodded anyways. She opened her hands out, gesturing for me to hug her as I looked at her with a curious face. Either way, I had a giggling Levy in my arms.

"I'm Levy by the way."

"Oh.. I know."

"And you said 'stalker alert' to me?"

"Did I say that out loud again?"

She nodded, tilting her head back to laugh. The bell had rung, and we started making our way to first period. Apparently, she has drama with me. We took our seats, both sitting at the back and started talking.

"Have you read 'Until The End?'"

"I don't think so." I tried recalling the book, but it didn't ring a bell.

"Well, I have a spare copy if you want. It's a murder-mystery type of book."

I eagerly nodded as the teacher came in and the class settled down. Students went back to their respected seats.

Ms Kinana, our drama teacher, sat down on her desk. She started taking roll call, and as she announced Cheryl's name, a familiar pink-head opened the door.

"Mr Dragneel, how nice of you to actually join us." Ms Kinana spoke.

If I recall, I've never seen him in this class. Like.. Ever.

He skimmed around the class, as if looking for someone, until his eyes landed on me. He smirked and started walking my way.

 _Shoot, shoot, nope. Not good._

Seeming as Levy sat in front of me, he gladly took the seat next to mine, as if he achieved an accomplishment.

The roll was finished and Ms Kinana grinned widely.

"As you may know, the Summer Performance is coming up, and our class will be participating."

Some of our best actors clapped their hands while others complained about how much work they'll have to put in.

"Now, we won't be having auditions this year. Instead, we will be randomly picking. So, I want everyone, when I call your name, to pick a paper out of this box."

Levy's hand quickly rose up. "Miss, what play are we doing?"

"Glad you asked! This summer, we will be doing 'Summer's Horror.'"

I'd heard about it before, read the book actually. It was quite short, yet interesting. The book revolved around 6 teenagers, 3 girls, 3 boys, who went camping at summer. They had gone to a place called 'Suicidal Lake' (Pretty stupid choice by the name, if you ask me) and stayed there for 3 nights.

On their 1st night, they decided to go wandering, they found a path which separates into two more. They decided to go left, and found an old cabin. After daring one another, they all ventured inside. The cabin was nicely lit with candles, and seemed normal. But they found an old doll and decided to keep it. They kept it on display but left it with no name.

On their second day and night, the doll had kept moving places, and left notes lying around. The teens, mortified, couldn't trust one another. Yet the author managed to fit in some love stories about them. They decided to stay with each other, and see whether the doll moves. They wait and wait, leaving the doll alone in a room by itself for 5 minutes. They then came in to check and on the wall, written in blood, it had said. "Won't you play with me?"

On their third day, a little girl came up to them and explained how it was she who moved the doll. Her name was Summer Johnson and told them she was 5 years old. The teenagers soon laughed at one another for being scared of a five year old. They quickly befriended Summer and all was well. Summer left them, saying she had to go home and left with a wicked smirk. As their last night here, the teenagers decided to venture down the path on the right. What they didn't expect was a grave standing proud, carved with neat letters,

"Summer Johnson. 1934-1939."

It was my turn to go up, I stuck my hand in the bowl and hoped for a background job.

I took a paper out and decided I'd read it when I'm back at my desk. Since I was at the back, I had to pass many people. The person, who was sitting one chair in-front of Natsu, Ray if I remembered correctly, at the last second put his left foot out causing me to stumble and fall.

Expecting to meet the ground, I was caught by a pair of muscular arms who kept me up. The body heat was surprisingly warm and comfy. I looked up to see the one and only Natsu Dragneel glaring daggers into Ray's head.

He looked down at me and his expression softened. "Are you okay?"

"Uh.. Yeah, fine.. Just fine. Can you let go now?" He smiled and set me on my feet carefully, we both walked back to our seats.

I opened the paper up as soon as the bell rang.

 _Cliche_

My character was Luna. She was one of the teenagers.. Main character.. Big audience.. Performance. Oh crap.

Luna has a little romance with another main character named Jayden. I went to stand up and saw Natsu looking at me.

"Who are you going to be?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Jayden.." He frowned a bit. He shouldn't have come today. "How about you?"

"Oh.. Um, Luna.." His frown instantly turned into a girn.

"Want to come over to my house and practice?"

I don't what possessed me to say this.

I don't know if I meant to say this.

But I sure as hell didn't regret it.

"Sure."

XOXOXOXO

A few periods have passed, and now lunch is here. Unlike yesterday, I packed my own lunch to avoid the cafeteria. I had expected to meet Natsu, but instead I had found Levy munching on a rice ball.

"Lucy!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Eating lunch with you."

I nodded and pulled out my creative writing book. I stared blankly at the two words. It was now Tuesday, and I had 2 more days to get it complete.

"What's that?" Levy questioned.

"Mira, my teacher. Gave us an essay to write. She gave me a topic, and well, it's not that easy. Social Status."

I see her flinch and shake her head in disapproval. "Our school is one of the most cliche schools ever. Just write about the jocks and cheerleaders."

I understood what she was saying, and it perfectly fit into the topic. Yet, I felt as if Mira was trying to get me to write something else. Something more meaningful towards me. Not knowing what to do I responded, "maybe."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but I signaled her that it doesn't matter.

"Anyway, have you seen Natsu?"

She smirked, "my, my. Does Lucy here have a crush?"

My cheeks heated up and my face, I assumed was a tomato. Levy burst out laughing at my expression.

"N-no! It's not like that. It's just he came and ate lunch with me yesterday."

"So, you guys had a date?"

"Levy! I don't like him!"

"That's how it always starts." She sent me a playful wink.

I've only known him for 2 days, not possible to have feelings already.. Right?

"Wait.. How did you even get up here?" I asked her.

"I can pick locks."

Impressive.

"Oh yeah, do you know this person named Celestia?"

 _Oh crab-cakes, she doesn't know it's me.. Right?_

I decided to play it cool and normal, "mhm, I know her. School famous blogger."

"Yeah, who do you think she is?"

Sweat started dropping down my forehead, "why would I know that?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of the incident with Dan in the morning."

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and felt slightly more relieved.

We dropped the whole matter and started discussing more easy going topics. Like colors, subjects, teachers and books. Oh, and gossip about some students. I never knew that our student council president had a little crush on the vice president. Now that, is a pro on being Levy's friend.

She seems to knows everyone's everything.. Which makes me question how much she knew about me. I mean, this morning was the first time we ever talked, or ever met. Yet she knew my name, my locker and my intentions.

As much as I didn't want to, I knew Levy was someone I had to be careful around.

To be careful not to reveal anything.

To be careful not to trust too much.

To be careful not to give in.

I could see she had guilt every time she looked me in the face. But at the same time, I felt so free and normal around her.

But Levy was someone who was confident, short or tall. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind or wear her style. She was bubbly, and supportive. Beautiful in her own Levy way.

As for me, I'm just that girl. The one who sits at the back of the class, already knows what we're learning about. I had to remember where I stood. After all, I'm just the socially awkward girl.

The one too afraid, so she uses her laptop as a shield from the real world.

And that was when it struck me. The thing I had to be more careful about..

Most of all, is to be careful to resist the fact on wanting a best friend like any other high school student.

Because me? I'm not like them. Even if I wanted to.

XOXOXOXO

 **Sorry, I know it's a little short, but my mind has been cut. Also I forgot to mention that you guys shouldn't get used to quick updates. Also its not 3am.. Yay! Leave some reviews and try answer these questions.**

 **What's so bad about Levy? Why wasn't Natsu there? Why is Mira giving Lucy the social status topic?**

 **Thanks for reading, until next chapter.. Buh bai!**

 **-Forgotten.**


	4. Drama Class' Drama

I had a lot to be dealing with, it was a little overwhelming. In the past 2 days, I managed to befriend two people.

That's twice what I normally do! I even managed to stand up to a senior who's somehow our golden boy. I had to post this. I scrambled to my desk and opened my laptop, which automatically opened up to my blog.

 _Hey fellow internet addicts. It's only the second day of school. I am now opening my blog up for the world to see. But this wasn't what I wanted to say. I'm back for the last term of my junior year, and within my time at school, I befriended two people. Yup, you read that correctly.. Me, the socially awkward tomato made two actual, living, human being friends without bribing them! I'm amazing, I know *Flips hair* And, I managed to stand up to someone.. In front of a crowd. Now let me repeat that, I stood up to someone... In front of a crowd._

 _But it seems as if the cliche-ness in this school is dying down. I've had enough of those slutty teenagers, perfect golden boys and all that crap. I'm who I am, and if people don't like it, well you can go and love yourself! Yes, I just quoted Justin Bieber, I better go now before I say more things I'd regret. Buh bai.._

 _-Celestia._

I clicked the post button and did something that was bound to change my life. I hit, open globally. Now this is a big deal, this means people from Germany, Spain, Australia and even Fiji could read my blog. It was currently open to FTA only, but I guess this won't change a thing.

I don't remember much, but I do remember dreaming about two odd-colored people who were playing with me in a meadow.

XOXOXOXO

So, you remember when I said it won't change much? Yeah, um, wrong. I woke up to find 1.6 million new followers. My phone had been spammed by notices saying this person commented, or followed you. It was amazing. Apparently, everyone related to that post I recently sent. More comments also washed onto my videos and past posts. Boys and girls, teenagers and adults. The count of my followers were 1.7 Million.

The extra 1 thousand coming from FT. I chuckled at the names people gave themselves.

ThatOneGirl, MeIsMe, ImNotCreative, CoolGirl, AsDfGhJkL and more.

I couldn't stop the smile that was creeping up to my face. Before I knew it, my laptop was on my blog and I began typing.

 _1.7 millions followers? Dayum! Thank you so much strangers! But I guess this means I have to do much more updates now.. First off, if you're new to my blog, which 1.6 million of you are, I apologize for my rants, but this is what I made this blog for. My name is Celestia, and I'm the anonymous speaker for our generation's truth! Also, don't forget, this Wednesday's color is navy blue._

I heard my dad yelling at me to get ready. I jumped of my bed, squealing in the process. If you're wondering what I meant for Wednesday's color, every Wednesday, I pick a color and tell people to wear it. Weather it was a T-Shirt, bracelet, beanie, shorts, pants, skirt.. Anything!

I grabbed my navy jacket and did my daily routine of setting up my disguise. Since a lot more people look at my blog, I now have to be more careful on what I do and post.

I kissed my dad goodbye and ran out the door, skipping to the bus station.

I reached the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. Other students from my neighbor hood strode over as well, trying their best to keep as far away from me.

The bus finally arrived, and what surprised me was to see a new face by the wheel.

I went on the bus last and gave the lady a warm smile.

"Hi, may I asked what happened to our previous bus driver?"

"Oh sweetheart, sorry if you were close or anything. Honey, the man got fired."

I instantly thought of Natsu and how he said the man shouldn't be the driver anymore. Could he have had anything to do with this? Am I just being delusional?

"Oh.." I trailed off. I gave her the money and took a look at the available seats. Currently, everyone who was sitting by themselves put their bag next to the available space, leaving me to stand. Meanwhile others were with their friends, telling them to switch seats so there would be no more room for me.

 _Classic._

The bus ride had gone successfully well, except for the fact I stumbled when the bus shook and fell on top of some random girl. She cried over how I had 'abused' her, but the bus driver seemed to stick by my side.

I arrived to school and found no sign of Dan by my locker, or girls lined up trying to convince him they were Celestia. Instead, people were all separated into mini groups, heads down, looking at their phones and chatting about something.

If only I could get close enough without looking suspicious.

I eyed them carefully, trying to listen to their conversations. I couldn't hear much from all the noise other students were making. I swear I heard some moaning too.

Disgusting, hormonal teenagers.

 _You're one of them as well_

I'm not hormonal.

 _Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night._

You're my conscious, aren't you supposed to make me feel better?

 _No, I break the truth to you._

I told my inner person to shut up, I was not hormonal, or anything like those kids. I took out my script for drama and walked to class. I know it was quite early, but being first does have it's pros.

I mean, you can pick whichever seat you want. Oh, and you can catch up on unfinished homework.

But most kids probably don't want to do that.. I'm a nerd, sue me.

I took a look at the script, skimming over the words, trying to get a brief idea. I've read the book, but knowing our teacher, it has probably changed.

I noticed a scene with just Luna and Joshua in it. They were outside by the lake, talking about the doll.

I read over a line and started sweating.

Nope, nope, nope!

DEAR LIFE, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!

 _You know you'll like it._

No, no I wont.

 _You're in denial, you'll love doing it._

I thought I told you to go away?

I didn't hear a voice after that, and continued reading it. Wait.. It said that we were to be interrupted by a scream, I inwardly let a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding.

The bell that indicated class time had rung, and a few students had started filing in. I saw an angry Levy stomping my way.

"Lucy Heartfillia! Where in Mavis' name have you been?!"

"I was just here, reading the script." I replied, confused as to her tone.

"I was looking for you! We're supposed to walk to class together!"

"We were?"

"Yeah, what are friends for?"

 _I don't know, I only ever had one. That didn't end well._

She stiffened and looked at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

And I said that out loud.. Again. I should really work on that.

The late bell rang, and Levy moved to sit in front of me. At the strike of the late bell, Nastu walked in right on time, once again taking a seat beside me.

He kicked his feet up onto the desk and leaned back on the chair with his hands behind his head.

 _Rebel much?_

He wore a white v-neck, it was tight and showed us his proof of how much he works out. His muscles were flexing with his breathing, I have to admit that was quite hot.

 _*Cough* Hormonal teenager!_

SHUT UP.

Everyone had turned my way and I realized that I had once again said that out loud.

Natsu and Levy had burst out laughing so hard they had to clutch their stomachs. Everyone was looking at us weirdly, but gave a light chuckle

Levy had calmed down, but Natsu was still in a laughing trance. He fell of his chair landing on the floor with a thud.. At the same time the teacher had walked in.

PAUSE.

Now, don't you just hate it, when you are doing something quite embarrassing, and then the teacher or adult strolls in. There's a 0.01% chance they will laugh at you, then a 99.99% they will look at you, giving a "WTF" look.

Play.

Anyway, she walked in and saw Natsu practically dying on the ground.

"Mr Dragneel.." She started of formally, "get your lazy butt up, we have class." She finished like a real Fairy Tail teacher.

He slowly got up and sat back down, still giving out a few laughs. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it over to me.

 _ **Were you talking to yourself again?**_

I scrunched the note up, feeling annoyed, okay, so I was talking to myself. But what did he mean again?

I only do it a few times. I turned to my right and stuck my tongue out.

So mature.

I ignored Natsu and faced towards Ms Kinana, she turned towards us and grinned widely.

"Now, we have 1 month to prepare for this production. I'm going to trust you all to pair into groups and work on your parts."

The cheerleaders and jocks had paired up in twos pretty fast.

(But let's admit, the only thing they'll be practicing, is their tongues.)

The nerds pairing up with whoever didn't have a pair. Our actors walked towards each other and sat down, in their own world, complaining how they didn't have a main part. That left 3 remaining, me, Levy and Natsu.

Natsu already moved his desk next to Levy creating two sides of a triangle. I watched them as they both gestured for me to come over.

I looked at them, wide eyed.

"Hurry up!" They yelled. They both turned to each other.

"Stop it."

"No, you stop it."

"STOP COPYING ME."

I brought my desk over and giggled. Yes, giggled.

"Did you guys practice that?" They turned my way and scowled.

"Let's just get this done and over with." Levy said.

I took a look at my script and instantly found many parts with Luna in it. The sweating started happening as Natsu and Levy stared at me with an expression between worried and confused.

Natsu arched an eyebrow, probably meaning to ask if I was okay...

Which I totally wasn't.

But I still nodded my head, "I'm fine."

We were about to start but the pink haired rebel stopped us, "Levy, who are you playing as?"

 _Looks like he does have a brain, I completely forgot about that._

I did it again..

What I thought was in my head, actually came out of my mouth.

Normally, I wouldn't have a clue that this was happening, but I could tell I said it out loud thanks to:

Exhibit A) Levy laughing her butt of causing everyone to look at us (again) as though we were mental

Exhibit B) Natsu glaring at me, but it wasn't a full glare by what I've heard.

Exhibit C) People were whispering, or should I say talking. I swear people need to learn the difference between whispering and talking. Anyway, everyone was _talking_ on how I had just said that.

Right then and there, was the perfect moment to have become an Avox.

Luckily for me, Ms Kinana settled down the class and told us to continue. Of course, without warning our group first.

We sat in awkward silence for a minute or two and Levy was the one to break it, "So, Lucy.. Do you talk out loud like that a lot?"

I squirmed in my seat already uncomfortable."No.. Not always anyways. I swear people have probably heard me talking to my conscious."

"Did you ever ask anyone out by accident?" Natsu questioned.

That seemed to lighten the mood as the other two smile.

I, however, kept a serious face. "Yes," I deadpanned.

We all looked at each other, no smile on our faces. We kept that up for about a good 5 seconds but then fell into a pit of laughter.

Luckily, the laughing wasn't too loud, so the noise of others actually rehearsing drowned out our laughing.

"Okay, okay, so Levy.. Who are you actually playing?" I asked, falling out of my laughing trance.

"I'm playing Summer. One of the main characters."

"Awesome, so that means we're all mains. Also, since Summer is 5 years old, you suit her size!" Natsu exclaimed.

Bad move Dragneel, bad move.

He let out a yelp and I assumed that Levy had kicked him under the table.

So childish.

We carried on, actually working until the bell had rung signalling 2nd period. I packed my things, making a bee line towards the door. As I was about to head out, Natsu stopped my intentions.

"Hey Luce, so you wanna practice later at my place?"

"Mhm, sure. And Luce?"

"You won't let me call you Luigi, so Luce it is." He sent me a boyish grin which made my insides go wobbly for a second.

"T-That's fine. Later Natsu!" I rushed, hoping he wouldn't see my red face. I quickly looked back and saw his face morphing from a confused look to a enthusiastic look.

I made my way to biology, no teacher was there so I sighed happily. Today's my lucky day.

Actually, barely anyone was here. Seeming as no one was watching, I pulled out my phone turning off vibration. Quickly putting on my password, I logged into my blog to put up a quick post.

 _Well, so now for me, it's school time. Yes!? Yeah.. No. Nerd or not, who likes school? It's basically hell on earth being covered up as some amazing place. I'm at least glad that I FINALLY have some potatoes to help me go through the year. Did I just say potatoes? My god.. SEE, PARENTS, THIS IS WHAT SCHOOL MAKES US TEENAGERS DO. IT MAKES US CALL OUR FRIENDS, POTATOES. Or maybe that's just me. Either way,_

 _-Celest._

Anddddd, post.

I turned my phone off just as more people had started walking in. The late bell rung, and on cue, the teacher walked in.

"Welcome everyone, back to Biology."

I had tuned everything off and dozed off into some far away land with unicorns and talking waffles.

 _Brup Brup Brup._

At the same time those rings came out, a familiar object shook within my pocket.

Shoot.

"I thought we all know, NO cellphones in class." The teacher spat the worlds out harshly.

"Now, who has their cellphone? Lucifer?" He glared at me.

I could feel my hands trembling. "W-Well, technically, it's a smartphone... So it's allowed."

"Detention!"

"But sir, that's not ne-"

"Would you like to make that detention for the whole week?" He glowered upon my small figure.

"N-no." I stumbled on my words.

"Great, see you at lunch time."

 _Bring bring._

A brunette stood up silently with her phone clearly in her hand, "Sorry sir, I forgot to put it on silent."

"No problem, just don't do it again. Now take your seat please."

 _WHAT THE F-_

XOXOXO

It was now lunch, and I was unfortunately stuck on a seat with nothing to do. A few people were dotted around the place, who I assume, were used to being here.

There were a total of 6 people including me in detention.

The girl who sat 3 seats to my right, had brown wavy hair falling loosely. She wore a top that probably belongs to a bikini wear, and pants which set off a surprising style-ish look. She held a bottle closely to her waist, and from what I could smell, it was definitely not water.

Another girl sat in front of me, she had bright neon pink hair but wore a set of dark clothes. She chewed gum in her mouth whilst her legs were casually on the table.

It took me a while to realize that every person in here was a girl. Well, besides the teacher.

The other girls were all similar, pink or purple clothes with bleached blonde hair and fake tanned skin.

The door slammed, waking the teacher up from his nap. I turned my head to see 5 boys walk in. They had a format, 1 boy in front 2 slightly to his side yet still behind him, and then another 2. The boy in front, didn't take long to notice with his pink hair and white scarf.

It was quite funny actually, he walked in, all cool and that. The girls pushing their chests towards the boys. He had the wicked smirk that sent the female population to go wild.. And then he looked around the room, his eyes finding mine.

He instantly dropped the act and walked over to my side, the girls lowered their chests and questioned his moves.

Meanwhile, the boys behind me chatted among themselves.

"Take a seat, all 4 of you."

They did so, sitting around me which made the girls glare my way. All aside from the brown haired girl, who just watched, amused.

"Now, everyone is here. I'd like you all to start doing some algebra. The worksheets are already in the desks of the tables."

I got the sheet and completed it within no time, finding it way too easy. I started doodling in the paper, drawing random flowers and smiley faces.

I felt a paper hit the right side of my head, and then another.. And another.

"What the heck do you want, Natsu?!" I half whispered/half shouted towards him.

"Can you help me with question 3?"

I looked at his paper and smirked, handing him mine to show how _I_ did it.

He didn't pay much attention as to what I was saying, aside from my voice. Once I finished explaining, I took a final look at his paper and couldn't help but let a smile escape.

He thanked me and looked back to his paper, but not before I could whisper in his ear,

"You know, next time you ask me... You should probably ask for help on a question you haven't solved yet."

He blushed madly and turned his head away realizing the mistake he made.

XOXOXO

 **SORRY. Okay, I'm sorry. I saw someone review that they would kill someone if I didn't update fast, so I rushed and finished this.. If there is any mistake blame that guy. I hate being under pressure. Also, if you are still going to kill someone.. Donald Trump? Haha, jk.. Maybe..**

 **-Fogotten.**


	5. Detention, Fight Club and Friends

I sat down, patiently waiting for the nurse to come back, and bluntly ignored Natsu. Let's just say..

Detention was hell. No, it was worst than hell, it was hell with Satin right next to you.

Which was what happened.

Now, detention itself is pretty annoying, sitting there, doing nothing.. And then you add Natsu freaking Dragneel to the picture. Most girls would take the chance of doing so, but in case NO ONE has noticed, I'm not those "most girls."

The teacher had once again fallen asleep, leaving everyone to do their own thing. I decided to use the time wisely and try finish off some homework. But, Natsu didn't approve. So what did he do? I hear you ask. WELL, LET ME TELL YOU WHAT HE DID.

He was constantly repeating my nickname while poking me in the head. Also, he just oh so happens to- You know what, here's how it happened

XOXOXOXO

I sat down, trying to complete Mira's assignment. Key word:

 _Trying_

I was no where near done, or no where near actually writing it. I was knocked out of my thoughts when a finger poked my head.

Once.

Twice.

Next thing I know, 14 times, but who's keeping count?

"Luce. Luce. Luce. LUCE."

"What do you want Natsu!?" I groaned to him.

"Hi."

I ignored him, turning back to my paper. I then felt someone shake my shoulder.

Once.

Twice.

"Luce. Luce. Luce LUCE."

"What?!"

"Hi."

I groaned and continued to ignore him. But then I felt someone kicking me, softly.

Once.

Twice.

"Luce. Luce. Luce. LUCE."

"Natsu, I swear-" I turned to glare at him, but his face was already just two inches away from mine. Startled from the beauty, I mean surprise, I quickly moved back, forgetting I was sitting on a chair made for a Levy sized person.

I felt myself sliding off the chair, but Natsu wrapped his arms around my tiny figure trying to prevent the fall. At first it was successful, but he flinched causing both of us to tumble onto the ground... Him on top.

Now, this was just the PERFECT time for the teacher to wake up. Note my sarcasm.

He doesn't wake up if some annoying grass-hole keeps poking AND annoying me, while shouting my name, but as soon as we fall, he wakes up.

Luckily, for me. The teacher just shrugged, as if he was used to this behavior already and goes back to his nap. That was probably the only time I was ever thankful towards hormonal teenagers.

Unluckily for me, the four girls glared at me, as if they were trying to use some power to switch places with me. Because of their intense stare, I hadn't even noticed Natsu moving his face closer to mine until I felt his breath tickle my ear.

"I knew one day, I'd be on top of you. But, I never thought it would be in this way."

My face flushed red at the inappropriate thought. I didn't think before I acted, and next thing I know.

I swung my hand back and prepared it for a punch straight to his face.

Pause.

I don't know much of karate or kickboxing.. Heck, I the only violence I know, is how _they_ hurt me.

Play.

My tiny arm hit his strong muscular jaw and I heard a smack. I suddenly felt guilty for hurting his jaw, but it didn't take me long to figure why there was a burning sensation in my hand.

I was the one who got hurt.

XOXOXO

Which brings us to where I am.

The school office.

Natsu kept repeating sorry, but I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at myself for lashing out, the last time I did that..

The nurse came back with an ice pack and smile. Although, it seemed as if she was smiling only at Natsu. He awkwardly smiled back and shifted, meanwhile the nurse just held his gaze.

"Unless you're done eye-raping him, I have a hand that needs help." I blurted out. She looked at me stunned, at the very least and glared. She suddenly snapped back on where she was, and why she was there and replaced the glare with a fake smile.

"Right, sorry. It's so easy to forget since you're invisible." I saw Natsu flinch at the corner of my eye. "Here you go, Lucifer.. Right?" She shoved the ice pack to me, with extra force might I add, and stomped away.

"Sorry.. Again."

"For the last time, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was my jaw that broke-"

"Bruised."

"Bruised your hand."

"So, I was the one who tried to punch you."

He was silent for a moment, and then was suddenly eager. It was like a light-bulb appeared over his head, and I could tell whatever idea he had.. It wasn't good.

"What are you thinking?"

He gave me his infamous smirk, "Lucy Heartfillia. You, are going to join the fight club."

I burst out laughing at his crazy idea. He pouted at me, "I'm serious."

"And I'm Celestia." I blurted.

"You are?"

"No Natsu, it's a joke." I lied, but I couldn't have him know if even my Dad didn't know.

"Whatever. You're coming with me."

"Make me, Dragneel." I challenged.

I didn't have time to get everything into my brain at the moment, but a sudden pair of hands wrapped around my waist and my feet were lifted off the ground.

He rested my stomach onto his broad shoulders with ease, which questioned how much I weighed.

"You should really stop eating all those fatty stuff. It's affecting you." He said, loud and clear.

Pissed at him, I kicked him from where I was, but it didn't have any effect.

"Nice try. You'll be great at this."

XOXOXO

"Left punch. Scissor kick. Right under cut."

I followed his words onto the punching bag in front of me. We had spent around an hour, and it was quite easy. Well, Natsu had said he was shocked by how I learnt quickly, but knowing him, it was probably just as easy for him.. If not, easier.

I had finished learning to protect myself. We were just going over offense.

"Great job Luce, we can finish up now."

I stopped and breathed in and out heavily. I heard a clapping from the door and saw four boys with impressed looks on their faces.

"Since when did they get here?"

"Quite a while back, you're doing great." The black haired one answered. His hair was long and scruffy, his face was muscular and outlined with piercings. I hopped off the platform and made my way to them. Natsu stood back and just watched from his place.

"I'm Lucy." I greeted.

"Jellal." The blue haired boy shook hands with me and nodded.

"Gajeel." He sent my a scary grin, but somehow I found it to be very warm.

"Gray." His hands were cold, which I liked since summer was creeping in. I stayed there a little longer than the others before moving on.

"Loke.. But you can call me Prince Charming." He sent my a smirk but I was already turning away from him. I could tell it hurt his ego from the snickers of the boys.

"Oi, dragons are way better!" Natsu shouted.

"As if, I mean-" Gray started, but was instantly cut off when Loke and Natsu tackled him.

"Don't fight without me!"Gajeel exclaimed and purposely jumped into the brawl. "Gihi."

 _Gihi? Who laughs like that?_

Jellal walked over to me and sighed.

"S-Should we break them up-up?"

"Don't worry, they're always like this."

I took a glance at the boys rolling across the floor. Fairy Tail Classic.

"So, are you apart of the fight club as well?"

"Well.. I am, but I don't purposely put it as a title. I rather go by, student council vice president."

"Wait, so you're dating Erza?" Erza's name was commonly heard around our school, for more than just one reason of course.

Jellal blushed deep red, "well.. We're not dating. It.. It's complicated."

I nodded, trying to understand his words.

"You stupid stripper!"

That distracted me, confused about the nickname that was so bold. I turned away and walked to the direction of my beloved phone.

I won't waste time on telling you guys about unlocking it and all that. I immediately went to my blog and smiled, seeing I now had 3.6 million followers.

 _So.. How's everyone? If you're wondering about me, I'm doing JOLLY FINE. I managed to get detention for having my phone on in class. I swear, some teachers these days. Also, I plan on trying to make a video with all of you guys in it._

 _"Celest, that's awesome!"_

 _I know.. And time consuming. Cri cri. Butt_ (_|_) _If you wish to be in it, just film yourself, and leave the rest to me._

 _-Celest_

"Boo!"

"Natsu!" I shouted. "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"You seem fine."

"I was joking."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't joke about serious things, Luce. Somewhere in the world, someone might be havin' a heart attack." He sat beside me and tried to look at my phone, which I instantly pulled away from him.

"What's on your phone?"

"Nothing..."

"Luce, if you watch porn or anyth-"

"I DO NOT WATCH PORN!" I shouted a little too loudly, gaining unwanted attention from the other boys.

"Don't worry princess, we all do it!" Loke shouted back at me. My cheeks reddened, I did not need to know that.

I squirmed in my seat, feeling uneasy with the topic. Luckily, Natsu noticed quickly and changed the subject.

"Are you thinking of joining the fighting club?"

My eyes widened, "You're kidding me right?"

He shook his head, "You're learning quickly, you can do all the basic moves. With amazing skill, might I add."

"Unless you have forgotten, about 2 hours ago, I tried to punch your face and got my hand broken!"

"BWAHAHAH." I heard Gray booming in laughter. "She kicked your ass, ass wipe."

"Grr, what did you say?"

They were back at it again, and this time, Jellal managed to get caught up in it. Although, I spotted Gajeel just observing me in the distance.

Not wanting him to know I was looking at him, I tried to pass it off, by "admiring" the beautiful art piece above him.

XOXOXO

The next day, I arrived to school a little later than usual. The day continued like normal, drama, biology, chemistry. I won't go too deep, not like this is a whole book about me.. Right?

But what really got me caught up, was lunch time. Like normal, I came to sit on the rooftop, avoiding the in-crowd as much as possible. I knew they were out with their claws, ready to get me after my stunt with Dan. Luckily, if you have a pink haired boy next to your side, it automatically pushes their tricks away, but brings any girl's chest forward.

I was eating my lunch while sweeping through my blog.

 _Hello my slaves, I mean followers. Some of you may have noticed, it's almost pink shirt day. Now, I want you guys to do something.. Wear a pink shirt on Friday. Away from that fascinating topic, I'm here to talk about friends._

 _For a socially awkward girl, who has.. 2 friends? It may seem strange, but really. Are you going to call those girls with plastic body parts and bikini clothes who only ever gossip and sleep with your boyfriend a friend? And boys! Are you really going to call those idiots who only like to talk on who they jacked up, the ones who don't give a care on your problems, a friend? Okay, maybe you would._

 _But really, open you're eyes people. We're not Brock from Pokemon!_

 _I wanna see, how many friends you have left, after just looking on that. Or maybe, you're the one who needs to become a better friend._

 _-Celest_

After the message had been sent, I started to regret posting it, thinking people might have a hint on who I am. My thoughts were interrupted with loud steps of the rooftop floor, and several voices. I couldn't hear them properly since everyone was talking at once.

"Yo, Luce!"

"Natsu?"

"Hey Luce." Gray spoke.

"What did you say, ice princess?!"

Jellal tapped Natsu on the shoulder, "Natsu, he only said Luce."

"That's my nickname for Lucy! Find your own." He growled, the possessiveness in his voice surprised me.

"Ah, princess. I haven't seen you in forever!" Loke shouted, clingy tightly onto me.

"I saw you yesterday, Loke."

"It's been over 12 hours though!" He whined, his grip tightening, luckily, Gajeel pulled me out of it.

The boys stood there, unsure of where to sit. They started arguing on who sits where. I observed them, finding them as a useful source of entertainment.

"No, you sit with Lucy, you were the one who wanted to be here!" Loke spoke, a little angry.

"Calm down, Grumpy. Just sit down, will you?!" A voice said behind me, which made me realize the boys did not come on their own.

"Levy?" I asked, making sure I heard the right voice.

"Hey." She replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hunting for an elephant." She said sarcastically.

"Gihi, nice one shrimp." Gajeel complimented.

I didn't comment on his unusual laugh as I was focused on Levy's red cheeks. This ought to be good.

A girl emerged from the wall of boys, revealing herself. Not that I didn't know her already. "I'm Erza." She greeted. Erza Scarlet a.k.a, the student council president. She towered above me, only taller by 2 inches. She had scarlet hair and wore the uniform in a polite matter.

"Come on Lucy, don't put on that face." Gray told me, I then realized I had put on a confused expression.

"Love rival." I heard a voice growl from behind me. Slightly scared from the sudden voice, I turned around and saw a girl glare my way. She had beautiful blue hair, curled down in locks. Her sea-deep blue eyes digging hole into my dull brown eyes.

"Juvia's name is Juvia, but Juvia will not let Lucy-San take Gray-Sama away from her!"

"G-Gray?! No thank you!" The thought of him and me together didn't even process into my mind without gagging a bit.

She sat down and smiled apologetically, "Juvia is still watching Lucy-San."

I wasn't sure how she knew my name, but I nodded anyways and turned to meet the last member, who I already knew from one of my classes.

"Hey Wendy'!"

"Hi Lucy." She greeted back, politely and sat down.

"Luce! Which is better, fire or ice?" Natsu asked me all of a sudden. The amount of conversations I was having at once overwhelmed me a bit. So I just blurted out an answer. It wasn't normal, the most I'd talk in a day are 10 sentences. Four sentences with my Dad, and then the other 6 to my beloved laptop, Michelle.

"Fire..?" I said more in a question than a statement.

"As if, ice!" Gray protested.

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

'Fire!"

"Ic-" They bickered.

"Do I hear fighting over there?!" Erza's voice spoke louder and fiercer than both of them combined.

"N-No." Out stuttered Natsu, I sighed at how childish he could be.

"We're the b-best of fr-fr-fr-friends." Gray tripped with his words. "A-aye."

"Am I allowed to know what you guys are even doing here?"

"No one wants to be alone." Jellal answered, taking as break from being silent.

"Friendship." Levy spoke.

"Loyalty." Loke continued.

"Trust." Natsu said.

"Is Fairy Tail." They all said in unison.

I couldn't help but let my lips twitch upwards, their words touching me. They sent me a warm smile, and I found myself sending one to them as well. We sat in silence. Not those awkward and uncomfortable silence where you wish you can disappear into thin air because the tension is so thick, it's suffocating you. Everyone was eating, yet focusing on each other. The silence was comfortable, and no one didn't bother to break it. It was as if we were having our own little conversations.

I'd look at Levy, and she'd get what I'd mean and message me back. Somehow, I got what she meant as well.

I don't think it worked well with Erza though.

 _Hey Erza, don't you like this?_

 _Potato, tomato. I want some shirts to go with my banana. Candles taste like bunnies._

 _What? Erza, what are you saying?!_

 _Lalalalala, I like the smurfette bowl._

I gave up trying to understand what she was saying, and she gave up trying to tell me her message. But either way, when our eyes met.

 _That was random._

I nodded and carried onto the next person. That's how lunch time went, if you find reading minds boring, this was probably useless for you.

When the bell rang, no one moved. I was the first to stand.

"I hate to break this trance, but there's class."

"Bunny girls right." Gajeel stood up with me, patting his pants to get rid off the non-existing dust.

"Bunny girl?" The nicknames I get these days..

"Later." He smirked, and helped Levy up.

They all started leaving, but Natsu stayed being with me. He started to go, giving me a reassuring smile, but I tugged his shirt.

"Luce?"

"I like it."

"Like what?"

"This. I was always alone, and then.."

He turned my way and smiled. "We'll do it again tomorrow, and the next day. Until high school ends."

I looked up, "I have real friends. I didn't have to beg or buy them either."

He suddenly had guilt laid across his face, which caught me. I quickly hid my doubting look, and tried to pretend I didn't notice.

"Let's get to class."

XOXOXO

 **I'M SORRY. I wrote the story with only like.. 1.5k words. And then my laptop died. *Cri cri* AND I LOST ALL THE FRIGGIN PROGRESS. So I re-wrote it. This time, it has over 3k words. You're welcome. Also, I was wondering..**

 **Later on the story, would you guys want a Natsu p.o.v. Also, why do you think Natsu felt guilty? OOHHH. Review your answers.**

 **-Forgotten**


	6. Tampon Surprise

***Warning, this chapter is a little inappropriate and when I say little, I mean a lot... Just like me when I'm singing***

It's been a whole week since our little group had started hanging with each other. Natsu kept his promise of eating with me, but I was still hung on why he looked guilty. I was walking downside with Levy to make our way to the rooftop. The people in the hallways casually resumed their daily tasks, nowadays, they didn't pay much more attention to me.

Or that's what they want to make it look like. But, in reality, I could see them shifting their eyes towards me, watching my every move without getting noticed. But they were afraid, I had the whole of the fight-club on my side, as well as the two presidents of the student council. I unfortunately couldn't get out of social studies early meaning I had a chance of running in with the in crowd.

Levy and I had formed a good friendship, I think. But for some reason, she had been a little.. Distant. Not wanting the walk to be awkward, (it already was,) I tried to a little of what people call, "small talk."

You can call it that, I rather call it, "a way to embarrass myself to someone I actually don't mind having around talk."

"So, Levy.. How come Dan and the others aren't bothering you after that stunt you did?" Bring the in crowd up? Really Lucy?!

Levy flinched and her shoulders tensed. "Natsu, Gajeel and the rest have been around us a lot, maybe they're just scared."

She avoided eye contact with me, I knew that wasn't the full truth, but I let the case drop. We didn't talk for the rest of the way up, either way, it turned out to be awkward. After finally reaching the rooftop, it had surprised me that everyone was already there.

"Finally, we thought you guys got crushed by the other students, since you both are so freakishly small." Natsu said as his welcome.

"Well, not everyone is so freakishly tall." I argued back.

"I'm the average size, you are just small!"

"Because 6'2 is average!"

"My, my. They're both only high school students that are single yet they're fighting like an old married couple!" A voice gushed.

My cheeks turned red as I turned to see a specific silver head spacing out. "Mira? What are you doing here?"

"Mira is the same age as me, she should be allowed to hang here." Erza explained.

I had a pretty good relationship (not in that way) with Mira, but I never did ask for her age.

"I thought you were 24!" I shouted. I quickly shut my mouth, realizing how offensive that was. "Sorry." I sheepishly said.

"No worries, you obviously thought I was older than my actual age because I'm mature, right?" She smiled evilly at me.

"Well, actually, you just looked a lit-" I started.

"Right?" She glowered.

I nodded my head and scooted off to sit by Natsu.

The group had engaged into a conversation in which I gave slight comments to every once in a while. Most of the time, I had spent just dozing off, today wasn't the best day.

"Luce.." Natsu, turned my way, looking a little concerned.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Well, you see.. Every like, umm.. I don't know much... But like well, um. It's just that you.. You're."

"Dear Mavis, just spit it out."

"Looks like someone's PMSing." He mumbled. I glared at him, which did the trick. "You're stained." He bluntly stated.

I was confused for a moment, until I realized what he said. And..

He was right.

Ladies and gentlemen, the monthly time on where the universe just seems to hate girls. He took of his leather jacket and gave it to me, gesturing me to take it to hide the stain. I thanked him and ran off to my locker.

After putting in the code, I grabbed a quick tampon, clutched it tightly in my hand and rushed to the nearest bathroom. Just my luck! Two members of the in crowd, known as Lisanna and Sherry were there fixing their make up.

I tried to sneak past them, but this time, it didn't work.

"Oh looky! It's Lucifer." Sherry said in an incredibly high pitched voice.

I didn't bother to respond and attempted to get into a stall, but Lisanna 'accidentally' bumped in to me, causing the tampon to escape my grasp.

"Looks like someones on their monthly visit. Listen to me Lucifer, and listen well. You might think you're awesome by being friends with the council and the fight club. But let me get this straight, I don't care either way. I know you're hiding something. When you're phone rang in the middle of class, let's be truthful. Who the heck would text you? You're Daddy is too busy working to even notice you. You're Mummy.. Oh wait, you don't have one. She can't text you! Levy, Natsu, they know just as well as the others you wouldn't wanna be texted. Do you even have their number? So you're hiding something, and I'm going to find our what it is." She snarled and headed out, while I went to fix myself.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, she really got me when she included my late mother into that stupid sentence. I wasn't dumb, I knew Lisanna was smart, but, I just didn't know she was observant. I looked at my reflection from the mirror, my eyes were a little puffy and red, but not too noticeable. I headed into the toilet to complete what I originally came for.

Whilst in the toilet, I didn't want to go out and be met with Lisanna and the whole crew, so I got out my phone.

 _Hello.._

 _Nope, I got nothing. Well, has anyone watched Carrie? If you haven't, you sho_ uld. _But, why are we talking about murderers and telekinesis? Because you may think a lot of thoughts about that movie, but I only have one about the movie._

 _"It all started with the freaking same thing that every single girl has to face.. Period."_

 _Andddd.. I'm out._

Not the best post, but I'll survive. The rest of the day went to normal, but I knew that it wasn't over for the in-crowd.

 **XOXOXO**

I stand correct, the next morning, I was walking to my locker with Loke and Natsu. As we reached, a little note was posted on my locker. Curious, I grabbed the note to read it,

 _"Thought we'd help you out!"_

I passed the note to Loke and Natsu for them to read, while I tried to figure out what it mean. After 30 seconds of standing there like a retard, I finally decided on what to do;

I opened my locker as tampons with unknown red goo sprung towards my face.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" I boomed. The hallways turned to face my way, some students pulling out their phones to take pictures.

Natsu stood frozen as Loke moved forward to inspect the tampons. He used his pointer finger to scoop up the mysterious red liquid and popped it into his mouth. I looked at him with disgust.

"Loke!"

"Don't worry, it's just ketchup." He shoved the tampon in my face.

"But it could have been blood!" I lectured while trying to push the tampon at least 1 meter away for me.

"Oh please, do you really think they would touch something that has blood on it."

I knew he was right but decided to carry on a fight from my side as well.

"You know you're touching something that goes insides a girls private right?" I smirked, feeling accomplished.

"Don't be so innocent princess." He said, giving me his own smirk which made mine drop. "I own something that goes insides a girls private."

"I did not need to know that!" He laughed at my mental pain, while I tried to get the image out of my mind. There was one thing though..

I'm going to stick with pads from now on.

Natsu remained still and walked off somewhere in the middle of Loke and I's argument.

"Oh please, birds and bees has to happen if you live past the age of 18!" He scoffed.

"That's nasty." My face scrunched up in disgust as he carried on trying to give me the talk about birds and bees. I zoned off a bit, pretending to listen.

"So then, once you're alone. You can take of his pants, he'll probably take off you're bra. You might be completely naked, and then he will put his-"

"SHUT UP. I KNOW WHAT _IT_ IS."

"Looks like you're not so innocent after all." He muttered under his breath. "Fine, if you know it so well. Say what it is."

"Intercourse." I responded, trying to outsmart him.

"Sex. Just say it Lucy."

"No."

"Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. See, easy? You're turn."

"Se- No!"

"Lucy I swear if you do not, I will shout that we had sex right now."

"But we didn't."

"Three.."

"Loke!"

"Two.."

"But-"

"One.."

"Don't you-"

"LUCY AND I HAD S-" I used my hand to clamp around his mouth, I felt something wet against my palm and I came into realization he licked me. I looked at him but he waved it off, as if it was a casual thing.

"Just say the word." He ordered.

"Fine, se-."

The hallway speakers interrupted me. "If Loke and Lucy could stop talking about sex, can they please make their way into the Principle's office. Also, Lisanna, get out of the janitor closet, put you're bra back on and head on over to the principle's office as well. Calling all the L's into the Principle's office." It was with no doubt, Natsu's voice that spoke through the speakers.

I glanced at Loke to see if he knew what was going on, but he too had no idea. I had been here for 3 years, and I had never been called down to the Principle's office. Okay, maybe only one.. Add two zeros to the end.

Loke and I entered the office and saw Natsu standing with next to Lisanna and Master.

"Okay you brats. Lissana, did you or did you not put something into Lucy's locker?" That was straight forward..

The said girl burst into tears, "Master! They framed me! I did not put those tampons in her locker!" She cried.

I rolled my eyes and handed Master the note. He took it and looked at the clock.

"Lucy, you only saw this 10 minutes ago, am I right?"

I nodded my head and let him continue.

"Great, Lisanna, what were you doing 10 minutes ago?"

She shifted, "I was in the janitor's closet along with some boys.."

Master and I knew she wasn't lying. "Now, I know for a fact you were in the closet 10 minutes ago."

She stopped sobbing and sent me a grin of satisfaction, "so, that means I'm innocent. I'll see you guys la-"

Master stopped her from leaving, "not so fast. Lucy only found that 10 minutes ago. You weren't there 10 minutes ago. Yet you knew what was inside, how is that?"

"I-I.."

"Oh save it." Natsu snapped. "She's guilty and we all know it. Just give her the damn punishment."

"Calm down you ungrateful brat. Lisanna, you have a week's worth of detention, and no premium lunch orders."

As she was about to protest, the school bell rung.

She quickly left with rage, Natsu and Loke stood both on my side protectively, making sure I was safe 24/7.

The news spread around the school like a wildfire. Before the teacher had come in, I got a quick message from someone on my blog. They had sent a video of my reaction of when the tampons sprung out. She added a caption saying, "I thought she needed the extra help, you should post this."

I quickly wrote back, 'sorry, I'm against bullying.'

Not even five seconds later she replied, "you're lost."

Since my blog was open publicly, others saw the messages I was sending to this not so unknown user. So many people backed me up here, one person caught my mind. I noticed she was from my school, and I also noticed who she was. I mean, the username "Shrimp" was a little too obvious. I read her message again and again until the teacher came in.

 _If another girl were to have dropped her tampon, would you have done that? It's all about the labels we carry isn't it? A nerd, a jock, a cheerleader, or in this case. A kind person and a bitch. I don't even need to get into the detail on who the bitch is!_

Labels.. Labels.. Labels.

It had triggered something in my mind that helped with the task Mira gave me.

While the teacher was explaining on how the project had to be delayed, I grabbed my notebook and started to scramble down as many words as possible.

 _Social Status_

 _Labels are something that is now unfortunately very common within schools. A bully, a nerd, a jock or something else. But do they influence the way we deal with things? Should they not be allowed? The answer is both yes and no. They're both good and bad. It all sounds confusing, but they're good. It's what helps us as a society, a community as an organization. Without them, how could we tell what people are? We might never know what the kid is. In a way, it's good.. But nowadays, they're often used to set aside differences. Just like how the little miss perfect diva picks on the ugly looking nerd for self satisfaction and no one barely comes to save her and just laughs until the nerd comes so weak her friend actually has to save her._

I scrunched the paper up after re-reading it, I figured I didn't like the sound of it, and neither will Mira. I zoned off within class time, I never got to start my paper.

It's funny though, I always zone off and never pay attention during class, yet I get perfect grades. I like to call it Dad's Intelligent-ness Comes Kindly, basically meaning.. God's kind enough to give me my Dad's smartness, and the cost is my terrible clumsiness. To put it all together.. D.I.C.K. It may sound wrong now, but I bet you all want to have D.I.C.K... I'm making this worst.

I took this as an advantage, of course I do study from time to time, but I didn't care too much on achieving in subjects like P.E or Drama. My future was basically laid out right in front of me as soon as I was born.

Learn to eat, talk, walk and sleep. Become a class valedictorian. Graduate with a top notch degree on business. Take over Dad's company. Marry a man who makes a whole lot of money with hopes of raising the company's income.

I knew I had a choice, if only I were to speak up. But my choice was to not change the choice of my parents. It might seem crazy, but if I were to carry on with this plan, if I were to put it into motion which I currently am doing.

Maybe I'd get to see her, or feel her. Get a sign from _her._

It's like I can hear her calling my name.. _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lu-_

"LUCY!"

A screeching voice shouted in my ear. "Hurry up, class is over. I have other classes to teach you know."

I got my untouched books and sheds of ripped paper and rushed out of the classroom. Once out of the door, I started to walk the complete opposite direction of my next class.

I knew it was a bad thing, but something was telling me to. Something was nagging me, it was something.. Important.

I don't know how I could have forgotten, this was such a memorable day.

I wonder if Dad remembered as well.

As soon as I remembered, my grip on the books tightened, I clutched hardly onto them, as if it were my lifeline. My heartbeat went out of pace as my breathing began to get shaky and uneven. A throbbing pain was in my head, tears slid down my cheeks, I let them fall. I kept my head down, ashamed to have forgotten yet still cry.

Should my Dad move on?

Should we just forget it?

It was my fear, having to stand right in front of it. Fear, Forget everything and run. All that I've ever really known.

I let my feet get swept away with the wind, taking any course and any direction.

 _Where was I going?_

I didn't know either.

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **So.. Don't kill me for the short chapter and long wait.. Please? A few announcements.. I see we are 3 quarters to one hundred.. Thank you guys so much! So, at some point I mentioned the story 'Summer's horror camp' andddd If this story gets 100 followers or more, I will gladly post the story up. Yes, I have written it, but I'll change the names to FT characters.**

 **That was announcement one.. Announcement two are just questions. I have five so review to answer.. Should I post up Lucy's schedule for school? Should Sting and Rouge come into this? If they do, should they be evil or bad? Can any of you do a better cover picture? Yah or nah?**


	7. Pranks

I stared at the grave that stood in front of me. The flowers that we put on top had now withered away, losing all the color. I sat beside it, the grass ticking my feet, I didn't mind it though. It wasn't call cliche-cliche, there was no drop of rain, or thunder crashing down. The sun was out and high in the sky with no clouds to block it, there was only a light wind which blew the grass and trees.

"Hey mum. I haven't been here for a while. I feel quite bad about it to be honest. I made new friends at school though. They're really nice. But mum, I feel as if they're hiding something. What if Dad paid them? I doubt it though, Natsu is rich.. I think. How is it up there?"

I didn't hear a response, as always. But I pretended to hear one and carried on the one sided conversation.

"I've almost finished my junior year. Are you proud mama? The struggles were definitely there when I tried to keep my grades up. Mira gave us a task, we have to complete it by Thursday, which was yesterday. She said I can give it in today since we had a substitute yesterday."

Something wet slid down my cheek, my hand automatically rose up to wipe it off, but one tear was soon to be followed by many. Not being able to wipe them fast enough, I instead hung my head down low in between of my knees. I sniffed various of times, I forgot to bring a tissue so I used the inside of my sweater.

The 28th of June, the day my mother died. The date of this very day.

I heard a car pull up and a shuffling of feet which was unusual for a quiet cemetery. The steps got closer and closer as I carefully listened, with the steps came an all too familiar voice.

"Luce?"

The velvet voice rang through my ears, "N-Natsu?" I whispered, softly, gently, just so he could hear me.

His arms quickly wrapped around me and lifted me from the ground. He cupped my face with his hands and inspected for what I assumed was for any bruises or injuries.

"Let's get going."

He wrapped his hand around mine, pulling me to the direction of his car. I sat down in the familiar passenger seat, and continued to hold his hand. He started the car, the engines blared and off we went.

Back to school.

Something about him was different, it was the look in his eyes. They were gentle, as if he understood what I was going through, as if he, himself had been there. They weren't the normal colors of onyx, but instead a dark, dark green. Though they were focused on the road, he would sometimes glance at me. I liked this side of him. He was careful, he knew my current vulnerability. His scent was there as well. The pine smell with a hint of ash was always so alluring to-

"Will I ever know why you were there?"

"Someday, but not now." Was my uneasy reply.

He looked hurt but was quick to change, "let's play a game then."

"House?"

He shook his head while evilly smiling.

"Hide and seek?"

He shook it again, still holding the smile.

"Duck duck goose?"

He once again shook his head, the smile getting even larger if possible.

I sighed, "truth or dare?"

He nodded his head and split his attention on both the road and me. "Quick question though, can you drive?"

"Of course, I got my license, and they don't just give them out to anyone."

 _Dear Mavis, Natsu what are you planning?_

"Okay, I go first. Dare or dare?'

He playfully hit my shoulder while keeping his other hand on the wheel, telling me to hurry up.

"Okay, next time someone calls, you have to answer them in a weird way. Oh, it'll be on speaker." I took his phone from the cup holder and turned the volume all the way up.

"Lucky for me, no one hardly calls-"

And there goes his phone.

Cliche.

I looked at the caller, Mama Dragon he had labeled her.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked, trying to get a look.

I pushed his head back and made sure he were to stare right in front of him. "Keep your eyes on the road, and it's Gray." I knew it was bad to lie, but if he were to say something to his Mum, it wouldn't be as funny as it would be to Gray.

I answered the call and put it on speaker, I brought the phone closer to Natsu's mouth for him to speak.

"Welcome to Natsu's whore house. You got the riches and I got the bitches." He answered in a boring tone. I covered my mouth with my free hand, making sure not to blow it.

Natsu kept a straight face which changed completely when he heard the voice of the caller.

He knew it wasn't Gray.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL. WHAT IS WITH THAT RESPONSE?! AND WHERE IN MAVIS ARE YOU? I GET A CALL FROM SCHOOL THAT YOU DITCHED?! YOU HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A WHILE."

"Mum?!" He looked so flabbergasted. "Luce! You said it was Gray!"

"Who is this Luce? Are you sneaking off with another girl again? Did you get her pregnant?"

My cheeks blushed at her comment. "Mum no she's-"

"Save it young man, you are going to school right this instance. And no driving for a week. Starting now."

"How am I supposed to get to school then?"

"Ask this Luce to drive you."

"You make her sound like a bad person, Mum, she's my friend. AND I haven't slept with her. She's with me right now."

I guess it's my turn, "H-Hello Ms Dragneel."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry! I thoughT you were just some slut. It was my saying for Natsu when he was younger. I make the dough and he fucks the hoe."

Brave parent.

"Sorry, it was my fault that Natsu skipped. I apologize Ms Dragneel."

"Well, don't you sound like a lady? Please call me Grandeeney. And I doubt you asked Natsu to skip with you. Say, do you have a license?"

"Y-Yes." I choked on my own spit.

"Great, drive Natsu to school please. Tata!"

And she hung up. I slowly put the phone down to where it originally belong and slowly turned around to face a not so happy Natsu.

"If you hurt Hikari in any way, I will kill you."

I got shivers down my spine and goosebumps all over me as I slowly nodded. Who names their car nowadays? I got out to switch seats with Natsu, rolling my eyes while doing so.

I adjusted the seats and mirrors before driving. I put myself in my own world, forgetting how much fun it was to drive. It was fun for me, but apparently not for Natsu.

"Luce, you're going 10 on a 60 zone."

"I got a license, they don't just give them out for no reason."

My hand unconsciously began to move closer to the radio. Natsu stopped me before I could turn it on, I ignored the feeling in my chest and huffed.

"Remember how we were playing truth or dare?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes darted on the road.

"Fine, my dare for you is to press on the accelerator."

"But you didn't give me a pick between truth or dare!" I was quick on defending myself.

"You didn't either to me!" He defended right back. His signature smirk was back on, and as much as I hate to say this, it was kinda hot.

I blushed, "wipe that smirk off your face Dragneel." I sighed and pushed my foot down. I felt the adrenaline running inside of me, the wind was blowing straight onto my face. We were probably going pass the limit, but it felt awesome!

"What if we get caught?" I yelled through the force winds.

"Trust me, we won't. Go faster."

"Even faster?!" I questioned his sanity before pushing further on the accelerator. The car jerked forward, all was fun until the sirens came in.

I inwardly cursed and parked the car to the side of the road. "Trust me, we won't." I mocked in a manly voice, Natsu rolled his eyes of me, showing no care what so ever. "What now?!"

An officer knocked on the window, I sheepishly rolled the windows down preparing myself on what to say. The man wore a blue hat and classic police uniform, he had his badge proudly over the logo and was trying to grow a beard. (He was not working it.)

"Ma'am-"

"Look, I know we were speeding, and there was no reason-"

"Ma'am-"

"But this guy was the one who told me to do it. I was completely against the idea-"

"Ma'am!"

"So, if anything, he should be the one to get into trouble not me. I'm innocent." I finished off.

"MA'AM! Are you done?" His eyes were shut closed and a vein popped out of his forehead. "I was going to ask you to speed up, you're holding the traffic."

A burst of laughter came from the passenger seat.

"Oh Natsu, whatever shall we do? I should just blame it on you! My knight in shining armour!" He mocked in my voice.

"I do not sound like that."

He stuck his hand out and motioned for me to pass him the keys, which I unfortunately obeyed.

We swapped seats once again, he settled in quickly, the smirk coming back into play. "Well, see you officer."

He high-fived the man who looked a little confused before speeding off at 90 on a 60 zone.

"NATSU!"

"Relax will ya?" His words surprisingly calmed me down.

"Don't push your luck too far, Dragneel!" The officer shouted behind us as we sped off back to school

"How did he know your name?"

"You got your secrets, I got mine." He said in a serious yet joking matter. That was the last sentence spoken within the car ride. Now, don't get me wrong. It wasn't awkward, just comforting and silent.

 **XOXOXOX**

The moment we arrived back at school, I quickly bid Natsu goodbye and sped off to the rooftop. I made sure to lock it again, so they couldn't get in and sat my back against the door in case Levy played her lock tricks. I got my phone out and typed.

 _Holy crap, holy crap. Guys I mean holy crap! So, I should start this off normally._

 _Hey guys! I'm back. *Applause*_

 _Now, most of you might have already skipped school, but I've never. Yes, the socially awkward, ugly looking, nerdy girl has never skipped school. Isn't that a big surprise! Well, I just broke that rule, I skipped school. DON'T BLAME ME I HAD MY REASON. Now, wait for it.. A person was the one who actually took me back to school. A person. I didn't even ask them to, they just picked me up and drove. To add more to this crazy fiasco.. We got caught by the cops. HOLY MOTHER OF- ASDFGHJKL. My feelings are well, just bleh. So, have any of you skipped school and had crazy experiences? Tell me down below because right now I can't co-operate._

 _Good opposite of hello._

Calming down my now cramped fingers from rapidly hitting the screen, I took a breather and realized what had just happened.

1: I skipped school

2: Natsu saved me

Now, what will three be? Oh I don't know..

3: MY DAD WILL KILL ME.

I guess I had finally arrived at the rebel stage. Truth be told, what is the rebel stage? I know most teens have experienced it, but will there be any "too hormonal" or "getting drunk" or maybe even worst "not liking books anymore."

What if I get pregnant? What if I get a tattoo? What if I smoke weed?

There's a whole lot of What Ifs today.

I took my rice-ball out of my bag which I luckily remembered to bring and started munching down. I would love to tell you about the deliciousness of the dish, but I spat it out my mouth as the door behind my back pushed me forward. I kept silent, screaming the pain away in my head and held tightly onto the door knob.

"Come on Levy, I thought you said you can open doors." A voice said behind the door, it gave off as slightly impatient and controlling. It was a deep voice in which I assumed was Gray.

"I can, but it's not working this time." Another voice said, who I assumed was Levy.

I held the door knob firmly and got the key from my pocket, making sure to keep locking it every time it's been unlocked. The game of cat and mouse continued for 17 unlocks and locks until Levy finally gave up, throwing the pick onto the ground and stomping off angrily.

"Levy wait, it might just be broken. Maybe even Luce can't get in. If she were there, she would have opened it."

 _Ha! Wouldn't he like to see where you are right now?_

I have my reason.

 _Does that reason include him?_

"Maybe you're right, let's go look somewhere else."

It crushed me to have to do this to them, but I needed space. I needed Lucy time

I waited for the step to fully get out of my hearing reach before sighing.

Mission... Accomplished.

In some weird way, I managed to do the impossible... Tricking Levy.

I let my back slide down the door before coming to a stop as my butt hit the ground in an uncomfortable way, but I can manage. I brought my legs up to my face and continued to stare at the city in front of me. It was mid day and the sun was still out. There wasn't much noise today, which we should appreciate for such a busy town such as Magnolia.

I got my phone out to read the comments, in which over 25k people have already left theirs. I scrolled past and chuckled at how crazy my viewers got. As proceed:

 _Hey Celest, so here's an interesting one. My friends and I ditched school to go to the arcade, we thought we were hard out rebels and felt so proud. But then the car which was a Cadillac broke down, running out of gas. (Probably because of our random speeding at some points.) Who cares, so we then used my mate's grandma's which was a total girly shitty thing. Since we lost some time, rush hour came along and we were stuck in traffic, so we decided to do some dares. I had to run around the traffic light in my underwear and go back inside the car before it turnt green. Lucky me._

Comment left by: YouWishToBeMe

I scrolled and randomly chose another one.

 _Hey C! So, this might not be amazing in your eyes, but it is to mine so.. Me and my boyfriend decided to ditch school to watch Jupiter Ascending. We skipped history and made a run for the mall, we ordered the tickets and ignored the instructions. My boyfriend threw away the tickets after showing them to the employee and told me we didn't need them. But then we forgot the cinema number. I still had my half torn ticket, so me made a guess. We didn't watch Jupiter Ascending, we instead watched 50 shades of gray. What's worst was we had to go back to school with him having a boner. School slut for the month._

Comment left by: SoOriginal

I scrolled down even further and chose a random comment.

 _Weird, I did the exact same with my friend today._

Comment left by: FireDragon

Was it such a mystery as to who that was? It could have been someone else, but the chances are low. I tried to get further details by clicking his profile, but no sign of location, age, real name.. NOTHING.

He did say he was a pyromaniac.. He did read my blog, I knew that from looking at his hand when we first met. He wore the beaded bracelet which I had announced for people to wear. Then again, he might have just been wearing it without knowing he had to? He could be part of the people who didn't read.

Pros and Cons.. Natsu and Blog.

Okay, I'll just ask him if he knows who Celestia is. If he says yes, you're screwed.

If he says no..

 _Then you'll still be screwed._

If he says no, i'll be fine.

 _You'll be screwed because of your feelings._

I looked at the phone screen and looked at his profile picture. It was a blue cat being held up by strong, tanned, masculine hands. Well, it could be photo shopped?

I looked up from the screen and see a cat suddenly appear from the left corner. It had brownish fur which in the daylight looked like red. He had tufts of fur jutting outwards by the place of his whiskers and point ears. His face, belly, paws and end of tail were pink which matched with the brownish-red. I first thought of it as a stray, but then immediately realized the blue collar with three black buttons hanging around it's neck. The cat looked at me with it's dark eyes staring right through mine. It tilted it's head and began to open it's mouth. As soon as he did those actions, I heard the following words.

"It's rude to do that to your friends you know.'

Holy Mavis, did that cat just talk?

 **XOXOXO**

 **YAY. I updated, woop woop. Im really hungry. John get me something to eat! Who's John? I don't know either. *John gives me chocolate* Thanks John. Wait what? We are so close to 100 followers! Also, free virtual high five to the person who guesses what will happen next.. which will probably be all of you XD. BAI**

 **-Forgotten**


	8. New Character (Lucy's Schedule)

The cat opened it's mouth again.

"I mean, I'm just saying. I would never lock my friends out and instead play on my phone."

"CATS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK." I screamed, wondering if the cat will reply back. Not going to lie, I'm a little freaked out right now. Okay.. A lot freaked out right now.

"And it didn't." The cat didn't open it's mouth this time, but the voice still spoke, even louder this time if I may add. "Come on, Lector."

The cat ran past me and jumped into the unknown mans arms. Now knowing that the cat was not talking, nor supernatural, I realized the voice came from above my head. Now, here's a brief explanation on the rooftop. There's a tiny room which covers the stairs, and apart from that, no walls and just rails. I carefully looked above my head and saw blond hair. I quickly stood up and looked at the man who was sitting pretty on top of the roof's roof... Weird sentence. But any who..

"How long have you been there?"

"Enough to know you'd rather spend time on your phone than your friends." He said, feeling smug.

"That's not true." I defended myself.

"Uhuh, then care to explain what you just did there..." He dragged it on, then paused to add this 'dramatic effect'. "Blondie?"

He then jumped off the roof and landed swiftly beside me. He carefully placed his cat down who ran around in two circles before laying down and keeping his gaze on us.

"You're blonde too you know." I muttered, hoping he'd hear me.

He was quick on his feet and stood in front of me, his arms extended either side and trapped me against the wall.

Not having any experience with this all, I did what I saw on almost any movie I watched and screamed bloody murder.

He brought his arms back to cover his ears from my screaming and bent over. Taking this as a chance, I kneed him right in the place where the sun doesn't shine, he groaned in pain before falling forward admitting defeat. I flipped my hair, feeling accomplished. Another win for Lucy!

Yeah.. No.

Rewind back to when I screamed. I only made it half way before the man covered my mouth with his hand. He moved towards me and whispered in my ear, "another move and I'll rape you." (My little monster)

I nodded and he slowly removed his hand away from my mouth, and placed it back against the wall. His lips curved upwards, forming a half smile, half smirk. He closed his eyes and began to move his head closer then mine.

He was going to kiss me.

No.. No.. No! I can't lose my kissing virginity like this. Literally, my first kiss went a little like this.

I tightly shut my eyes and rapidly shook my head, squirming in his cage. But.. I was in defeat and had no where to go or anything to do. I gave up and waited for his lips to touch mine. I could feel his breathing, and just when there was one millimeter between us, he stopped. I opened my eyes and squealed while he retreated back.

He began to laugh and picked up his cat to look back at me. I took a moment to breathe in and out like they do in yoga sessions to calm down my heart. If I had a doctors stethoscope (The thing doctors use to hear our heart beats) It would probably sound as if my heart just ran a marathon.

I sighed, "well.. Don't you know how to make a good first impression.?"

"Don't you know how to make a good blog?"

I was flabbergasted. There was about a thirty second pause of awkward silence, in which, I used the time wisely and studied his appearance. He had messy blonde hair which poked out every direction, he had mischievous, sharp, blue eyes, a scar above his right eye and a body of a Greek God. It was easy to say that he was appealing to the human eye.

"You're not from here, are you?" I asked.

"Was it so easy to tell?" With his appearance, he would never be seen hanging around me on his own free will. Either he got dared, or he's new. "I'm a transfer from Sabertooth. I'll be leaving at the end of the semester."

I pressed my back against the wall and sat back down, the man followed my moves, taking a seat beside me. I took out my phone, "how'd you know?" I asked him.

"Well, I was up here hoping to get privacy.. And then you showed up. Couldn't help but take a look at what you were doing, so I watched you from the top, trying to not get noticed."

I took in all the things he said, let it sink in and summarized it. "In other words.. You basically stalked me."

"No! I was just watching you for a socially unacceptable time while staying hidden so you can't see me." He said without thinking too much.

...

"Just admit you stalked me"

"Don't think so high of yourself blondie, the sentence sounded a lot better in my head."

 _The sentence sounds a lot better not existing._

I unlocked my phone and scrolled through all of my hard work that had gone into that blog. It took me three years to make that blog perfect, and three minutes to destroy it.

"So.. Who are you gonna tell?"

He cocked his head to the side, not understanding what I was saying. It took him a few seconds to realize and stared at me with shocked eyes.

"Well, that's stereo-ist." He announced, offended.

"What am I supposed to think. You'll profess your love and we'll run into the sunset together?!"

"I don't actually mind the second-"

"Just tell me who you're gonna tell."

"For Mavis' sake, I'm not telling!" He cried.

"Pinky promise?" He gave me the 'are you serious?' look, un-amused with my stretched out hand and held out pinky. However I didn't flinch or take it back, so he gave in and locked pinkys with mine.

"I take my pinkys _very_ seriously."

"Me too."

"Game on. If you spill, you owe me a lunch at Taco Bell."

"If someone finds out your secret before I spill, you owe me a frozen yogurt."

"Deal." We said in unison and shook hands with each other. I locked my eyes with his intense stare, trying my best not to waver.

"LUCE, WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU." A shout came. It was followed by a sudden banging of the door, the person trying to unlock it to get outside.

"Levy, hurry up!" It shouted again.

"If it didn't work last time, it wouldn't work this time!" She shouted back at him.

"Fine." Natsu huffed. "Just gonna have to kick it open." I heard his footsteps retreat back as full panic went into my mind. I looked at the still unnamed man with worried eyes, but he only looked amused. I sprinted to the door, taking the key out of my pocket and opening the door before Natsu could hurt himself.

As the door screeched open, Natsu sprinted towards it, with no time to stop, flying mid-air while expecting the door to have still been shut. Unfortunately, the only contact his leg made, was with the ground after harshly falling.

 _Looks like he was going to get hurt either way._

I offered him a helping hand in which he took to get up. He dusted himself off before his eyes met mine and widened. "What happened?! Are you hurt?! How'd you get here?! Why'd you ditch me?!" A river of questions came flowing from his mouth, that was soon to be interrupted by Blondie's cough.

Natsu examined the man, trying to size him up which half worked as Blondie was taller. He let his glare do the talking, but the man wasn't at all fazed and instead sent back a genuine smile. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked.

"Sting. Sting Eucliffe. I'm a new student of the school. Transfered from Sabertooth, actually. Lucy was showing me around the place. Final destination."

I made quick eye contact with Sting and thanked him for saving me.

"Why did we hear you scream?"

"I-I.. I saw a.. I saw a spider." I lied. "Massive one actually. Really hairy too. It was quite pretty in a way. Reminded me of you. I mean, you're not hairy. Well, you are, since you're a man. Or guy. And you're not pretty either. But you're not ugly as well. What are we talking about? Spider! Oh.. Yeah. I have cibophobia. It's a fear of spiders. Ha.."

Natsu sighed. "You really expect us to believe that?"

"Cibophobia is a fear of food, spider is arachnophobia." Levy spoke from the background.

 _We get it, Levy. Now is kinda not the right time for your smartness._

"What were you really doing?" I felt Natsu's eyes glaring lasers through my own.

I mentally broke down, unable to talk, not knowing what to do. That was until a hand laid on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Fine you got us." Sting started off.

I inwardly shook my head, not wanting him to tell them the secret. At least you get Taco Bell?

...

NOT WORTH IT!

"We were playing truth or dare and I dared her to sit on the railing. She didn't do it so I started tickling her and she screamed to try get me to stop. Happy?" His lie was flawless and totally believable. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Natsu's relax and let out a tense breath.

We were cut short by the bell and I quickly grabbed my stuff before heading off to creative writing.

Crap, creative writing.

I haven't even started writing my argument in any way. As I walked to the class, a bunch of thoughts were scrambling through my head on what to do. I'll just tell her I was having difficulty.

But what if I get an F?

Oh, the hard choices in life!

I entered the class to see Mira already there on her desk. She smiled at me and went back to reading her book. I took place in my usual spot and quickly got out my paper, trying to brainstorm some ideas.

Normally, I'd work in a nice quiet place. But the class started filing in with the loud chatters of students. Not being able to think, I shoved the paper back into my bag, which I forgot to put back into my locker.

We sped past the attendance and Mira wasted no time on getting the papers back.

Surprisingly, everyone handed their assignment with no trouble. I swear the universe has it out to me. Barely two minutes had past before she came upon my table.

"Lucy?"

I gave her my best smile, "I haven't done mine. In fact, I'd been having a lot of trouble with it."

Mira didn't react the way I expected her to. "You got until Monday." She gave me a warm smile and I smiled back. She started walking back to her desk, but stopped half way as a guy who I recall named Jackal coughed loudly, hiding a word within. *Cough* "Favoritism" *Cough*

He was followed by many others, who made it less obvious, using the same harmful words.

"Nerd."

"Slut."

"Geek."

"Lucifer."

"Freak."

"Teacher's Pet."

"Manipulating Freak."

By the time those words left someone's mouth, I bowed my head, not looking anyone in the eyes.

"ENOUGH." Mira's voice boomed through the class. "Jackal, you seem confident. Let's see what Jackal wrote shall we?"

Jackal turned to his friends, showing them a toothy smirk. "Mira, you said you'd do it anonymously. You'll keep to your word, won't you?"

I wasn't looking, but I knew Mira still looked confident, as she knew something he didn't. "Anyone want to rephrase what I actually said?" The class remained silent until a soft, gentle voice spoke up. "You said they'll be anonymous, as long as we stay good."

I kept my head down, and listened carefully.

"Correct, now let's read your paper. Unless you apologize."

Jackal, however maintained his cool and kept silent.

"Here we go! Jackal. Okay, very short. You're topic is.. Drugs.

Drugs shouldn't be illegal. They help us kids, how else would Elf-Man look like that."

The whole class gasped, as he made fun of Mira's younger brother in her classroom. However, she had no change of emotion.

"Get used to the new generation, you know you want to try it. I did. That's how my spot on the soccer team is secured. Signed, Jackal."

The class whispered about his papers, his so called friends doing the same and laughing about it.

"There's three things wrong here. One. Drugs don't help you guys one bit. Two. You spelled your name wrong. Here it says, J-A-C-K-A-L. I believe it should be J-A-C-K-A-S-S. You jackass!"

He pushes his luck and her patience even further by responding. "What's number three? Or are you stupid at maths just like you are with being a teacher?"

"Number three. You are out of the soccer team and out of my class. To the principle's office. Now."

To say he was furious was a total understatement. He shoved through the class and slammed the door shut. Talk about anger issues..

Mira sighed and walked back up to her desk to face the full classroom. "You're last assignment, was poetry. You all wrote something goofy, or just copied from Dr Seuss. As a teacher, it was a major disappointment. I'd love to read you Lucy's one, she actually tried.

 _They're coming, they're here. Put on a smile._

 _Tell them you haven't seem them in a while._

 _Fake your happiness, until they leave._

 _Just smile and nod, they're easy to deceive._

 _You bid them goodbye, they say we'll talk again._

 _But you both knew, that was the end._

 _Just a small conversation, and people get bored._

 _They leave you behind, left to be ignored._

 _So where will you go next? What will you do?_

 _The next option is completely up to you._

 _But if your friendship does, however grow._

 _They're bound to always leave you and go._

 _And now you're back to being all alone._

 _Without a place to you can call home_

Beautiful right?"

I looked up to see the class nodding.

"You all joined in on making fun of your classmate. And when the one who you followed got in trouble... You didn't even take a chance to back him up. That's detention for all of you."

The class didn't fight back and accepted their actions. Some people even turned my way and apologized, which I awkwardly accepted.

"Great, now that that's out of the way. It's back to creative writing. Hands up if you read this blog by a girl named Celestia."

My heart began to beat fast, every hand shot right up into the air, no one left out. I looked at Mira, who seemed completely oblivious to me sweating like a dog who had just ran away from an army of bionic cats that were born from Donald Trumps hair, thus making them more evil.

"We're going to be writing blog posts like her. Does anyone know why she's so popular? Since we all know about her, start from Sherry, right row, going down, then to the second row bottom to the top. Continue the pattern, last person should be Lucy."

Sherry, took out her phone, logging into the blog to emphasize her point. "She's hot. And, I'm not lesbian, I got a boyfriend. But if you saw her dance video.. She's hot. Massive hit for the guys."

Everyone nodded along to her words. People gave their short answers like,

"She's a teenager like us."

"She's funny."

It was kind of weird to hear those compliments in real life, rather than on the comments. Then came me.

I let out a shaky breath. "She lives in our generation... She posts stuff that people relate to, anyone can relate to. That's what makes her different from people posting about how awesome their life is. She puts a twist on an average life, to show, it can be fun. You don't need to be a spy, or bathing in money to do things. That's what makes her unique."

By the time I finished, the class checked their phones and slowly nodded, agreeing.

Mira looked at me, "well said. I'm going to read you guys a post from her.'

This one was posted about a month or two ago.

Oh my Mavis.. Guys, I nearly died. I fell straight in, the water surrounded my bottom as I flailed my arms feeling stuck. I cried for help, but no one came so I knew I had to do this on my own. After a lot of trial and error. And I mean a lot.. Like.. A lot. I finally got out. No, I wasn't drowning, I fell into the toilet.. Again.

-Celest."

A few people chuckled, and I cringed at the memory. I was stuck there for about 15 minutes before figuring I could use the bat we kept in there for some help. You can laugh at me, but imagine being stuck in the toilet for that long.

"So, you're assignment is, starting from now. You can go to her blog, read some of her posts during this time. After that, you must find five things that relate to you, and write a post on your experience. You have to include the "Hey guys." and "-Celest" to make it seem realistic. Just don't actually put Celest in, put in the username you want."

The class cheered happily and instantly started. However, I took out my notebook with a goal to at least start on my late assignment. However, I was still stuck.

"Need some help with that?" A voice asked me. It was the girl from earlier, the one who stood up for me. I think so anyways, I didn't look up during that time. But they had similar voices.

"Yes please." I turned my eyes to look at her and my jaw nearly dropped. She was tiny, like.. Tinier than Levy tiny. She had blue hair, tied into ponytails with red cat-ribbons decorating it. She wore a red and white jacket with an orange bow tie, a black skirt and knee high blue socks. She had big brown eyes and everything about her was just..

"Cute.."

She blushed and sat down with me. "Hi I'm-" She didn't need to say anymore, I knew who she was.

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy's Schedule! (I do not go to America.. Or High School.. Haha.. So I do not know how to write these. I can assure you I'm at least 13. So sorry for not knowing how to do these.)

First period: Drama. Teacher: Kinana. CWATCAW: Natsu, Levy, and Sting.

Second period: Biology. Teacher: I don't even know anything about this one.. Ha.. Ha.

Break Time~

Third period: Chemistry. Teacher: Macao. CWATCAW: Natsu, Sting, Wendy, character yet to be revealed...

Fourth period: Study hall. Teacher: Wakaba. CWATCAW: Sting and character yet to be revealed...

Lunch Time~

Fifth period: Creative Writing. Teacher: Mira. CWATCAW: Character yet to be revealed... And Sherry.. If you guys remember her from Chapter 6.

Sixth period: P.E. Teacher: Gildarts. CWATCAW: Gajeel and character yet to be revealed...

Home Time~

 **XOXOXO**

 **I don't know how long or how many periods there are. I don't live in America either! So I don't know when Holidays start or how long they are. Also, I finished Summer Horror Camp, will be out with the next chapter. Why? BECAUSE WE REACHED OVER 100 FOLLOWERS. I know some of you may be like.. "Meh, this person has 2k." Yes.. I know. About Summer Horror Camp.. Who do you want to be in it? Natsu and Lucy are a definite. So I need two more ships to be in there. Name which other four characters I should use, review it down in the.. Reviews. Last notice.. Senpai noticed me. Checkmate-13. Check out her stories... See what I did there? Why is this author's note practically longer than the story? IDEK, GOODBYE. **


End file.
